Dream Forever
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: My collection of short stories, contests and challenges for forums. A mix of terrifying trolls, kitties, adorable ships, lots of death and injuries and super sad endings. [Current story: He's Mine! She gave birth to him in secret, hoping that her Clan would never know that she took in a mate from another Clan, but who will end up with her kit? TorrentClan]
1. Warriors Drabble - Bright Lights

**_Challenge:_** Warriors Drabble

 ** _Word Count (100 exactly):_** 100

 _ **Rating:**_ T for mention of blood and suggested violence.

* * *

 **No Turning Back**

* * *

I glance at my paws.

There's no turning back now.

What's done is done.

The Clan will understand.

They'll _have_ to understand.

 **.**

I can't stay here; I need to start my new life.

I need to wash away my past, to be able to create my new future.

A future I've dreamed of since kit-hood.

I take a step forward towards my new life.

 **.**

As I walk, blood stains the floor.

I will have to clean it up later.

No one must know what I've done.

But the Clan will understand.

They'll _have_ to understand.

For _I_ am leader now.


	2. First Sight - Bright Lights

**_Challenge:_** First Sight

 ** _Word Count (min. 500):_** 835

 ** _Rating:_** K; no profanity or violence

* * *

 **Cloudy with a Chance of Hail**

* * *

"Come on sleepy! Wake up!"

The grey she-cat turned away from the source of the noise and snuggled into the warm being beside her, smelling of milk.

Her mother.

A rumbling purr came from the older she-cat she was laying against.

"Calm down, Cloudkit," she purred. "You've only just opened _your_ eyes. Give Hailkit some time. She'll open her eyes when she wants to. Be patient!"

 _Hailkit_ , the grey she-cat thought to herself, _what a pretty name! I wonder what I look like…_

Impatient and curious, Hailkit forced her eyes to open. She let out a tiny yawn as she sat up. Blinking twice, her eyes focused on a white she-cat in front of her.

"Oh, my dear!" the queen gushed. "You've finally opened your beautiful eyes."

"Who are you?" Hailkit asked. "Are you my mother?"

The she-cat nodded. "I am Snowberry, my dear."

Hailkit walked around, looking at her beautiful mother. Her pelt was a pretty white with grey speckles on her flanks and her amber eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Do I look like you?" she asked Snowberry as she turned around to get a good look at her fur.

To her disappointment, she was not white like her mother but was a dull grey. There was nothing special about her. Four plain white feet seemed to be the only similarity between herself and Snowberry.

Suddenly, a white tom-kit burst from behind Snowberry. His eyes were a pale blue which to be quite honest, scared Hailkit a little. They seemed expressionless and emotionless, unlike her mother's eyes.

He ran over to where she was last laying. He stood there pawing at the ground and smelling the air.

"Hailkit," Snowberry called her over. "Come and meet your brother."

The grey she-kit padded over to her brother. His pelt was almost completely white except for his two black ear tips.

"Hi, I'm Hailkit!" she mewed as soon as she sat in front of him. She tried desperately to avoid looking at his eyes, but didn't want to look rude, so she looked at his nose when she spoke to him.

"I'm Cloudkit!" he answered back.

The two sat there awkwardly. Cloudkit kept looking like he wanted to say something, but every time, he would close his mouth and shake his head a little.

"Your pelt is a nice colour…" Hailkit mewed trying to start up a conversation. "Mine is a dull grey but yours is so pretty."

"What colour is it?" he asked as he looked at his paw, curiously.

"It's the colour of clouds," Snowberry purred. "That's why your father and I named you _Cloud_ kit."

"What colour is the colour of clouds?" he asked.

Hailkit stared at him. Had he not seen clouds? Had he not seen what colour his pelt was when he looked down at his paw?

"You don't know what the colour of clouds are?" she asked him, shocked. "Haven't you been outside this nursery? Haven't you seen the clouds?"

"No…" her brother answered.

"Well—!"

… Come to think of it, she had not been outside either… _She'd_ be able to show him!

"Mother," she asked in her nicest, sweetest voice. "Can we go out so I can show him the clouds?"

"No…" Snowberry meowed. "I don't think that's a very good idea…"

"We'll be extra, super careful!" Hailkit promised. "And we won't go in any other dens or annoy any other cats! We promise!"

"You _can't_ go out, Hailkit," Snowberry growled. Her eyes flashed. "You _can't_ show Cloudkit what clouds look like!"

"Why not?" the grey she-kit asked indignantly.

"You just can't!" Snowberry argued.

" _Why not?"_ Hailkit retorted. "Why _can't_ we go outside? We want to see everything! The clouds, the sky, the grass! Why won't you let me and Cloudkit out to go and see everything?"

Snowberry let out a sigh and her eyes seemed to calm down, but they didn't regain their sparkle. "Because, Hailkit," she whispered, "Cloudkit _can't_ see. He's blind."

Hailkit felt her pelt prickle in shock. Her brother couldn't see anything? He didn't have the same experience she'd had after opening her eyes?

He didn't get to look at their mother and notice how similar their pelts were. He didn't get to see her and compliment _her_ on how pretty _her_ pelt was. He would never see the clouds or the grass or the sky…

Hailkit looked over at her brother. A wave of motherly affection washed over her as she suddenly noticed that he smelled the air to know if he was going to walk into Snowberry or not.

From that day on, she made a promise to her brother.

She would always look after him. She would make sure that even if he couldn't see the world around him, he would never be a misfit or a freak.

 _She_ would be his eyes, so that _he_ would have the pleasure of knowing what it was like to be able to see the world around them.

 _I promise, Cloudkit,_ she vowed inwardly. _I promise._


	3. Trail of Lightning - Bright Lights

_**Challenge:**_ Trail of Lightning

 _ **Word Count (min. 200):**_ 867

 ** _Rating:_** K+ for mild injuries

* * *

 **The Tiger's Demise**

* * *

A small orange tabby tom ran around the forest smelling every tree and looking under every rock. He bounced around on the fallen leaves and he chased every beetle that he found.

It was his first time out as an apprentice.

"Calm down, Tigerpaw," a larger and more muscular brown tom purred. "You'll scare all of the prey from here to the Mooncave away."

Tigerpaw looked down at his paws sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry Barkfang. It's just that I never thought that the DawnClan territory would be so exciting!"

He purred and leapt at a small yellow butterfly. The creature took flight and Tigerpaw found himself chasing after it gleefully.

"Anyone would think that I'm taking a kit, not an apprentice, on a walk around the territory borders," Barkfang remarked.

Tigerpaw stopped chasing the poor butterfly and stood up indignantly and puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm not a kit!" he retorted. "I'm an apprentice!"

He pawed at the butterfly that had landed on a bright flower petal. "It's just that I can't wait to see everything! Everything is just so interesting and new! I can't wait to start hunting and fighting for my Clan! I'll be the best warrior, Barkfang, I promise!"

He started to walk more 'apprentice-like' and tried his hardest to impress his mentor. He didn't want Barkfang to ask Kestrelstar for a different apprentice.

"Don't worry about being the best just yet," Barkfang smiled. "Have a bit of fun now. We start to get serious tomorrow."

With a squeak of happiness, he leapt towards a little red beetle. He growled at it, pretending it to be a fearsome DuskClan tom, ready to rip him to shreds.

"You can't get me, DuskClan filth!" he cried dramatically, "For _I_ am _Tigerpaw_!"

The beetle lifted its wings and flew away.

Tigerpaw jumped after it. "You coward!" he yowled.

In the background, Tigerpaw could hear his mentor yelling something. He couldn't quite catch most of what he'd said, but he was sure he said something to do with 'slow'.

"You're right, Barkfang!" he answered. "He is a bit slow compared to me!"

As he turned around, he noticed that the brown tom had started running towards him.

 _He's joining my game!_ Tigerpaw thought happily.

Running faster, he suddenly noticed that the ground started to get harder and harder. The smell of the forest had suddenly been drowned out by the sickening smell of… of… He couldn't quite figure out _what_ it smelled like.

Then, all of a sudden, the grass turned hard and black.

The beetle flew away from Tigerpaw's grasp into the forest on the other side of this long black path.

 _The Thunderpath!_

He let out a whimper. He'd been told stories about the Thunderpath… And none of them had a happy ending…

"Tigerpaw!" he heard Barkfang yowl. "Tigerpaw quick! Come this way!"

Shaking, he turned his head to the sound of his mentor's voice. He tried to lift his paw, but he was frozen in fear. He couldn't move!

"B-Barkf-fang," he whimpered. "I-I'm s-sc-scared."

"It'll be okay, Tigerpaw," Barkfang purred calmingly, yet Tigerpaw could hear his voice shaking, "Just take a step this way…"

The ground started shaking and it was as if a thunderstorm had just started up. Tigerpaw looked up and saw a shiny monster quickly making its way towards him.

He tried to get out of the way, but his mind was so scrambled from the fear that he didn't know which way was safe. The smell and the sound of monster confused his senses, leaving him practically useless.

He glanced at his mentor… He had let Barkfang down…

"I'm sorry," he meowed.

The last thing he saw was the shocked look on the brown tom's face before he heard a _screech_ and a _snap_.

Pain shot up his back leg and darkness invited him into its grasp, promising him safety from the excruciating pain.

Trying to stay conscious, Tigerpaw struggled against it. He would be okay. He needed to show Barkfang that he'd be okay. He needed to be a warrior! He needed to stay and fight for his Clan.

But the pain was too much and exhausted, he finally gave in and everything went dark….

 **.**

The fat orange tabby lazily flicked his ear as a fly buzzed around him and landed on his food.

With a huff, he laid his head on his front paws. When he was a kit he would probably chase it away or something, but times had changed.

 _He_ had changed.

He glanced at his back leg. Twisted and mangled, it didn't do much anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually gotten up and walked on it.

"Flamey!"

He turned his head at the sound of the Twoleg kit's voice. Letting out a purr, he watched as the kit let out its own kind of purr.

Yep, times had changed.

No longer was he an excitable apprentice, chasing butterflies.

The accident was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He'd learned from his mistake. He'd found a new and better home.

He was a kittypet now, and he wouldn't change what happened to him.

 _This_ was his life now.


	4. Slipping Away - Bright Lights

_**Challenge:**_ Slipping Away

 _ **Word Count (min. 300):**_ 422

 _ **Rating:**_ K+ for death

* * *

 **Goodbye**

* * *

Honeytail let out a wheezing cough. It was inevitable; she was dying.

 _I've lived a good, long life, but now it's my time to go,_ she thought to herself.

She'd lived through leaf-bare many times, but this one would be her final. Her simple cough had turned bad and the twolegs had destroyed their only supply of catmint. Darkleaf had tried everything to help the cats with greencough, but his supply of chickweed was limited and Honeytail insisted that the warriors and kits received their share before her.

After all, warriors were more important than elders.

The golden elder let out a sigh. Her own kit, Sunfur had lost _her_ life to greencough just two sunrises before. _At least I'll be able to see her in StarClan._

She thought back to the times when Sunfur was an innocent, mewling kit. She and her brother would make up the most interesting games.

 _I think I'll miss Duskfall the most. He will be the one that will struggle the most with the fact that I'm gone._

Honeytail shook her head. _No,_ she thought, _I will miss_ Cloudpaw _the most._ The little white and grey apprentice always visited her and removed her ticks. He was always so cheerful and even though he was no longer a kit, Cloudpaw would always love to hear her stories.

He reminded her of Smokewing, her closest brother. He would always make a bad situation seem good with his unusual sense of humour and his cheerful comments.

She was one of five, but two of her siblings did not make it past their first moon. She, Smokekit and Tansykit were the only survivors from her mother's litter after the shortage of food during their first leaf-bare.

Tansypaw had died from her injuries after a border skirmish. She had died bragging for she had battled a warrior and despite gaining some life-threatening injuries, she had not backed down. She did not give up. _I always admired Tansypaw's spirit._

Her dear brother Smokewing had actually made it to warrior-hood alongside her after moons of pranks and games. They trained together and became warriors together.

But alas, she was destined to be alone because he soon died, eating a bad piece of prey.

 _I can't wait to see Smokewing! I will miss everyone here, but I can't wait to see my family. I will no longer be alone._

With a final sigh of happiness, Honeytail closed her eyes.

 _Goodbye…_

Honeytail let out a final purr and let the darkness take over her body.


	5. To Become a Leader - Bright Lights

**_Challenge:_** To Become A Leader

 ** _Word Count (min. 800):_** 2,722

 ** _Rating:_** K+ for mention of death

* * *

 **Ripplestep's Leadership Ceremony**

* * *

"Come on Skyfall!" the dark grey marbled tabby she-cat purred. A large stone sat in the middle of a pond in front of the two cats. She raced ahead, leaving the medicine cat behind her. "It's almost moon-high! BirchClan needs me! They need their leader!"

The blue-grey medicine cat rolled her eyes. "I'm coming Ripplestep. I'm coming."

Picking up the pace, Skyfall caught up to the excited she-cat who had already made it to the pond. "Are you excited to see StarClan?"

Ripplestep narrowed her eyes. She _was_ excited to finally receive her nine lives and see her family and friends… but then she'd have to leave them again… She wasn't sure if she could do that again…

"… I am, I guess," she meowed slowly. "But I don't want to leave them again."

The medicine cat placed her tail on Ripplestep's back. "I know what you mean, but they are always with us. No matter what, they'll _never_ leave you."

As soon as she had said that, the light of the moon at its highest peak, shone covering the stone in a bright, blinding light. Stars reflected in the pool below.

StarClan was here.

Skyfall gestured for Ripplestep to come forward. The grey she-cat gulped and stood next to her medicine cat.

 _This is it._

"Drink from the pond," Skyfall purred as she bent down.

Ripplestep bent down and copied Skyfall. The cold water felt good as she lapped it up. She laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes waiting for the stars in the pond to sweep her up and take her to StarClan.

 **.**

Ripplestep blinked her eyes open. She was standing in a wide, grassy meadow. Everything was starry and before she could blink her eyes, the stars from the scenery around her began to form into cats.

Both familiar and unfamiliar pelts lit up around her. The starry cats looked down at her, smiling.

Lifting her snout to taste the air, she smelled the strong scent of birch for which her Clan was named after. There were other scents too, but they were all drowned out by the scent of her former Clanmates.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a tom with a dark grey tabby pelt stepped forward.

" _Darksplash_!" she purred as she tried to run towards her brother.

But, to her confusion, she could not move. Her feet were stuck and she could not embrace the cat she had grown up with. She looked to Skyfall in confusion, but the medicine cat did not reveal anything; she just stood there with an amused look on her face.

"It's so good to see you, my sister," the tom purred. "It has been moons ever since I rescued you from that flood."

With a shiver, Ripplestep remembered the time that the river had risen, leaving the Clans helpless. She and her brother were foolish back then and decided that the flood waters were no match for them and they went hunting near the riverbed anyway.

The ground beneath her had fallen as she caught a sparrow and the last thing she could remember was the dark water inviting her into its watery grasp before the light of day became closer and she was pushed back onto the sandy bank further downstream.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I shouldn't have been so foolish and stupid thinking that we'd be stronger than the currents! You should have just left me to drown!"

"It's okay Ripplestep," Darksplash purred with laughter, "It was my own choice to save you. I hold no grudge against you or your decision to hunt in that weather."

He walked forward and placed his muzzle on the top of her head. "With this life I give you forgiveness and understanding," he meowed, "Use it well to forgive your fellow cats— Clanmates or not— and to forgive their mistakes; past, present and future. Understand that they cannot learn from their mistakes if they are unaware of their mistakes."

Suddenly, Ripplestep's chest tightened and it seemed as though water had entered her lungs. She coughed and spluttered. A small marbled tabby struggled to keep her head above the current in front of her.

 _I'm in Darksplash's memories!_

Ripplestep felt a stinging hate for the young tabby warrior in front of her, but as she watched the she-cat try to swim against the current of the river, the hate was soon washed away by the warm feeling of forgiveness.

She blinked and realised that Darksplash had already retreated into the crowd of starry cats.

"Thank you, Darksplash," she croaked softly.

Another cat stepped forward. _Pebblesong!_ Ripplestep did not personally know the blue-grey she-cat, but she had heard stories about how she had died saving the Clan from a large, mindless dog a few sunrises before she had been born.

"With this life, I give you bravery," she whispered, "Sometimes things will scare you, but as leader you need to push past that fear and fight for your Clan."

She touched her nose to Ripplestep's head and suddenly shock pierced through her as her feelings of apprehension were covered by the feeling of strength, of bravery, of courage. She lifted her head proudly. She would protect the Clan!

Pebblesong stepped back and was instantly replaced with another cat. The silvery tabby she-cat stepped forward; pride shone in her green eyes. Her pelt was no longer thin and matted and she was plump and happy.

"Silverstorm," Ripplestep purred. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"It's so great to see you, my daughter," Silverstorm purred back, "I've missed you so much. How is Minnowtail? How is Greyfang? Are the apprentices treating him well?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. They miss you so much though; the elder's den isn't nearly as cheerful anymore…" Ripplestep mewed.

"I give you this life for listening to your elders," Silverstorm meowed, "Although some of them may seem grumpy and unapproachable, they hold the key to understanding the past so you can be ready for the future."

The silver she-cat placed her muzzle to Ripplestep's head and instantly, she felt a warm and bubbly feeling as the stories of her past replayed in her mind. She let out a purr and blinked her eyes in thanks.

Silverstorm tapped Ripplestep's flank with the tip of her tail and then stepped away.

The grey tabby looked into the crowd longingly. Her mother had always been there for her and it had hurt her—and the rest of BirchClan—when she had finally died peacefully in her sleep.

"Ripplestep!" a meow interrupted her thoughts; "I've missed you."

She quickly turned her head to face the source of the voice she had longed to hear for such a long time.

"Nutpaw!" she meowed excitedly, stifling a purr. She was no longer an apprentice; she loved him then, but now she was to be leader. It would not work anymore.

It had broken her heart when he had died during a battle with StreamClan, after admitting his love for her the morning before. The image of his broken and bleeding body had been engraved into her mind, constantly reminding her that they could never be together like they had planned.

She had vowed to never love a tom as much as she loved him.

But now, the light brown tom stood proudly in front of her, his eyes still gleaming with mischief. "I'm proud, as your friend, to be allowed to grant you, your fourth life."

He placed his muzzle on her head and whispered, "With this life, I give you love. Use it to love and cherish everyone close to you. Love is the key to all happiness."

A burning sensation filled her chest, strengthening her heart, and she withered in pain. _Why was love so painful?_ The pain slowly retreated leaving Ripplestep to stand there, gasping for air.

Nutpaw gave her cheek a small lick. "Any tom would be lucky to be your mate. You don't have to hold onto the past," he whispered, "Let love guide you to your future."

The brown tom slinked back into the crowd leaving Ripplestep to wonder who would be next.

To her surprise, a golden she-kit trotted out, her head held up high.

Ripplestep tried her hardest to remember the kit—she looked so familiar, yet, she couldn't understand why.

"I am Sandkit," the kit chirped. "You don't know me, but I think you know my brother Lionshade. Our mother from DustClan chose to join your Clan alongside our father. Sadly, I did not make it past the river, but my brother and mother did."

Ripplestep knew Lionshade. He was one of BirchClan's newest warriors. Moons ago, Nettleclaw had admitted that he had taken in a mate from another Clan and that she and her kits would be joining BirchClan.

Most of the Clan did not agree with this and shunned the tom and his family. Lionshade and Tansyflower had to prove their loyalty, but then, even to this day, some warriors made it their business to harass them and make the small family's life difficult.

"With this life, I give you compassion," Sandkit mewed, "Not everyone is as privileged as you; make sure they know that they are appreciated and loved."

Ripplestep politely sunk to her feet so that the StarClan kit could touch her nose to Ripplestep's head.

As soon as she had, a feeling of warmth swept through her and she felt a sudden love for all of her Clanmates and fellow cats. The warmth seemed to never stop flowing and Ripplestep feared that she would burst with all of this happiness flooding into her.

Sandkit turned away and was replaced by a cat Ripplestep never thought she'd see again.

"Snowstep!" she breathed.

The white tom dipped his head. "I'm glad that Brackenstar chose you as my successor," he purred, "I have never been disappointed in you and I am glad to welcome you into the much deserved position of leader."

Ripplestep remembered the day that greencough had taken Snowstep's life. He was one of the most loved warriors in the Clan and cats couldn't wait for the day he would become leader.

"I still believe that _you_ should have been leader though," Ripplestep mewed. "So does the rest of the Clan…"

"With this life, I give you courage," Snowstep meowed, "Don't doubt your ability as a leader; I know that you will be the best leader the forest has ever known. Have courage and trust in your heart, for it will lead you forwards."

Snowstep reached forward to touch Ripplestep's head and instantly agony blazed through her head into her chest. She struggled to stay on her feet as the pain rippled through her body.

Slowly, the pain resided but left Ripplestep swaying in relief that the ordeal was over. "Th-thank you, Snowstep," she purred hoarsely. _I don't know if I can take much more of this._

With a dip of his head, the former deputy re-joined the ranks of StarClan.

A small tortoiseshell and white she-cat padded towards her.

Ripplestep tilted her head in confusion. She _knew_ that she'd never seen _this_ cat before.

As the she-cat came closer, Ripplestep noticed the spirit and sparkle in her eyes.

"I am Specklefang, the medicine cat before Skyfall's mentor," she meowed. "I died long before your parents became warriors."

Ripplestep dipped her head in respect. "I'm glad you came to see me and give me my seventh life."

"I give you a life for healing," the medicine cat rasped. "Use it well and remember that medicine can't always heal the wounds of rivalries, thoughts and words."

As soon as the old medicine cat had touched her nose to Ripplestep's head, a shooting pain came from her legs and body. It felt like the injuries of every cat had been taken from them and given to her.

She tried to stifle a whimper of agony as the pain from her body moved up to her heart. Words like 'kittypet' and 'half-Clan embarrassment' floated around her mind, hurting her more than any injury had ever hurt her.

Gradually, the pain left her, but the memory of the pain didn't. Now she knew how Lionshade felt. She lifted her head up and puffed out her chest. She would not let any more words hurt him.

"Ripplestep!" a voice called out, "I haven't seen you for moons!"

With a gasp, Ripplestep looked at the black tom walking towards her. "Blackfrost!" she cried joyfully, "I've missed you so much!"

She had grown up with Blackfrost—from rolling and tumbling kits to strong, loyal warriors. He was her best friend and it hurt when he had died from his injuries.

"So have I, my friend," Blackfrost purred back. "I've spent moons wishing that I had never chosen to go on that border patrol. But now, I am even more proud of you and I'm glad to be giving you your eighth life."

He reached forwards, touching his nose to her head.

"I give you this life for happiness," he whispered, "Remember to always be happy and joyful like we were as kits. Lead by example and your Clan will follow."

A warm and bubbly feeling exploded inside of her as Ripplestep let out a purr.

 _I wish that all of the lives felt like this_.

"I wish I could be down there with you," Blackfrost sighed, "But just remember that I will always be your friend. If you ever need anything, I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you," Ripplestep purred as she watched Blackfrost return to the ranks of StarClan.

Ripplestep let out a sigh and glanced back at Skyfall. The medicine cat gave her a supportive smirk.

"Only one more to go," she whispered to herself as she turned around to face a golden-brown tom. _Brackenstar!_

"It's so good to see you Ripplestep," Brackenstar smiled.

"Oh, Brackenstar!" Ripplestep meowed, "I don't know how I'll ever be half the leader you were."

"Don't be ridiculous," the golden-brown tom purred, "I chose you as my deputy for a reason. You will be BirchClan's leader now and you will be twice as good as I was. I know it."

Ripplestep lifted her chin, trying to force herself to believe what her leader had just told her.

"With this life, I give you certainty and pride," Brackenstar meowed, "Use it well to lead your Clan for moons to come."

He put his muzzle to Ripplestep's head and a flow of confidence washed away all of her doubt, leaving her standing tall and proud.

She looked Brackenstar in the eye and meowed, "I _will_ lead BirchClan."

Brackenstar dipped his head, and then looked to Silverpelt.

"I hail you by your new name, Ripplestar," Brackenstar yowled, "Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of BirchClan. Defend your borders well; care for the young and the old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with certainty and hope."

"Ripplestar! Ripplestar! Ripplestar!" StarClan chanted.

The newly named Ripplestar looked at all of the cats in StarClan, her eyes sparkling. "I won't let you down!" she vowed.

"I know," Brackenstar purred in answer. "Now go! BirchClan needs you."

Taking in one last look of StarClan, Ripplestar purred. She would remember this night forever.

She closed her eyes and felt as the stars took her back.

 **.**

Ripplestar let out a yawn and her eyes fluttered open.

Beside her, Skyfall was already moving to her feet.

"Oh Skyfall!" she purred in delight, "That was absolutely incredible! I saw—!"

The medicine cat turned around, and put her tail to Ripplestar's mouth. "You cannot tell any other cat of what you have seen tonight."

"But why?"

"I don't know." Skyfall's blue-grey tail swished dismissively. "But just remember that whatever happened tonight cannot be told to another living soul. It's your special, little secret."

Ripplestar got up to her feet, replaying the night's events in her mind.

 _It's my little secret…._

She let out a purr. This would be a secret she'd keep very close to her heart.

"I am Ripplestar of BirchClan," she purred.

She would be the best leader the forest had ever known.

She looked to the sky.

 _I promise._


	6. Misfit - Bright Lights

**_Challenge Name:_** Misfit

 ** _Word Count (min. 600):_** 1928

 ** _Rating:_** T for mention of blood and death

* * *

 **A Mysterious Black Cat**

* * *

The small patrol of cats padded back to camp slowly. All of them had their claws unsheathed and ready for anything.

In the middle of the small group was another cat, quite unlike the others. Her black pelt was matted with both dry and running blood and her ribs were showing through her small and thin frame. Despite that, a spirited glint shone in her eyes.

They brushed through the leafy entrance and walked into an open area filled with cats sunning themselves or sharing tongues.

The black she-cat lifted her head in interest at the sight of all of the cats, before she seemingly changed her mind. She quickly dropped her head and let out a whimper of fright and pain.

A white she-cat, followed by a small ginger tabby tom walked towards them. She faced the blue-grey she-cat in front of her and growled, "What is going on, Mistyheart? Who is this?"

Mistyheart turned back to face the black captive. "She claims that her name is Magic, a rogue who wishes to join PebbleClan."

Magic lifted her head proudly. "What she says is true. I've been chased out of my own territory." She let out a dramatic sniff. "They took my kits and attacked me, threatening me to never come back or they'd kill my kits. I wish to live here to learn the ways of battle and being a wild cat now."

A small group of cats slowly surrounded the patrol. A golden she-cat sympathetically put her tail to Magic's back.

But the white she-cat did not seem convinced. Her amber eyes flashed with indignation. "That's not how it works. You can't just come here expecting us to let you in. You have to earn our trust— you have to earn _my_ trust." She paused thoughtfully. "And who is _'they'_?"

"The Rogue Clan," Magic whispered, letting out a shudder.

A collective gasp rippled around the entire camp. Every cat in the forest knew of The Rogue Clan— a ruthless and bloodthirsty group— or rather, 'Clan'— of rogues who had chased off StormClan, who had originally shared their borders with PebbleClan and the Twolegplace.

"I barely escaped with my life," Magic meowed softly.

"I don't believe you," Icestar growled. "Go back to whatever carrion-infested home you had. You are of no concern to me."

"Icestar!" the golden she-cat gasped. "We can't let this poor cat live in the streets of Twolegplace knowing that she could be killed for returning! You _can't_ do this to her!"

With a huff, Icestar stormed off, into her own den covered in lichen. The tabby tom followed her.

Icestar paced around her den, hissing and fighting with her conscience. She noticed her deputy staring at her with disbelief. "What?" she growled. "Do you also disagree with me?"

"Disagree with you?" he purred, "I don't even know what's _wrong_ with you. You've never stopped kittypets from entering the Clan. You let Goldenfrost in without even blinking. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"She is no _kittypet,_ Foxtail!" Icestar growled. "She is a rogue! How can I trust her? How do I know what she is saying is actually true?"

"Why do you not trust her?" Foxtail asked. "The Clan seems to trust her. She has done nothing wrong; she has not been hostile to us. She only begs to learn the ways of the Warrior Code. Is that so wrong?"

Icestar stopped pacing and stepped forwards to peek through the lichen. She gestured for Foxtail to do the same.

"Don't you find it a _tiny_ bit suspicious?" Icestar whispered. "She looks exactly like The Rogue Clan's leader, Mystique."

"Because she is a black cat…?" Foxtail asked with disbelief. "So you're saying that Nightpetal could be plotting against us at this very moment—and you'd have her exiled— because she's a _black cat_?"

"Well… no…" Icestar meowed, "But it's different! Magic is a rogue! Not a Clanborn warrior. She's a misfit!"

Foxtail let out a sigh and shook his head. "You're paranoid."

"Well, maybe I should be!" Icestar retorted. Her amber eyes glinted with anger and worry. "The Rogue Clan has already chased out StormClan; we'll probably be next!"

"You need to stop eating squirrels at moon-high," Foxtail purred gently, "It's made you go insane with worry." He glanced at Magic. She was being surrounded by cats wanting to know every single detail of her escape. He looked back at Icestar. "Just give her a chance…" he meowed, "Let her learn our ways and then, who knows, maybe she'll help us get rid of The Rogue Clan once and for all."

He padded out, headed towards Magic.

Icestar watched the black rogue. She was trying to tell her story to a group of apprentices while they gave her fresh-kill. Larkstep, the medicine cat, was trying to heal Magic's wounds while trying to dodge the excited apprentices jumping around.

 _Maybe Foxtail is right_ , she thought to herself, _maybe all Magic needs is a chance to prove herself…_

Clearing her throat, Icestar stepped out of her den, ready to tell the Clan of her decision.

 **—4 Moons Later—**

"Let all cats old enough to swim, join me under the stars for a Clan meeting!" Icestar yowled.

Cats of all ages joined her, knowing what this ceremony was for. A certain black she-cat stood proudly to the left of Icestar. Her wounds had all healed and she had slowly put on enough weight that cats could no longer see her ribs. The entire Clan had grown quite fond of her, and despite Icestar's earlier beliefs, she had not done anything to harm the Clan.

"Even though we mourn the mysterious losses of Goldenfrost and Puddlepaw, they would be thrilled to know that their best friend, Magic, would be joining the Clan today," Icestar meowed to her Clan. She turned to the black she-cat.

Magic proudly stared back at Icestar.

"Magic," Icestar meowed. "Do you promise to serve and protect your Clanmates even at the cost of your own life?"

Magic dipped her head solemnly. "I do."

"Then, from this day forth, you are stripped of your rogue past and you will no longer be known as Magic, but as Ebonyfang, warrior of PebbleClan!" Icestar yowled.

"Ebonyfang! Ebonyfang!" the Clan cheered.

"Before your vigil, you must catch prey for the cats of our Clan to celebrate a new warrior joining our ranks," Icestar meowed. She noticed the funny glance Ebonyfang sent her. "It's tradition," she explained.

"Can I hunt near the old StormClan border?" Ebonyfang asked. "There was lots of prey there last time I was there."

"Sure…" Icestar meowed.

She narrowed her large, amber eyes. _Ebonyfang seems to spend a lot of time near that border. Is she waiting for her kits to escape from The Rogue Clan or something?_

 **.**

Ebonyfang bounded out of camp, lightly. The border wasn't far from the camp; it wouldn't take her long to get there.

A mouse darted in front of her and she jumped for it, killing it with one swift bite. Burying it under a large tree, she continued on her way.

The strong scent of PebbleClan attacked her senses as she reached a small clearing. _The border_!

She glanced behind her, before scenting a small bird. Silently, she crept up to the sparrow. She let out a loud growl and the bird flew away in shock, but she was ready. With one swift and powerful push from her strong back legs, she grabbed the bird from the sky.

She bit its neck and it lay limp in her jaws.

Ebonyfang let out a content purr. She had taught herself that move while she was young, roaming the streets. After all, she needed to jump onto bins and ledges when running from other rogues.

A rustle in a nearby bush caught her attention. Crouching down, Ebonyfang let out a small throaty growl.

Expecting a mouse to run out of it, she prepared herself to leap at it.

But, to her surprise, a large, dark brown tom arose from the bush growling.

"Ah," he growled menacingly, "We finally meet again, Magic. I told you I'd come for you."

Ebonyfang leapt up and prepared herself to fight. She let out a warning growl. " _Doom!"_ She glanced around, noticing that no cat had come to her rescue. "My name's not Magic anymore!" she added with a hiss.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am Ebonyfang!" she growled. With a stifled purr, she added, mimicking Icestar, "Warrior of PebbleClan!"

Doom sat down on his haunches. "So many names," he teased. "I just don't know what to call you anymore."

"Just call me Mystique," she purred, "Like you always have, papa."

The brown tom let out a purr of approval.

She sat down in front of him. 'So!" she meowed, "How are Yip, Growl and Kit?"

"They have already started training," Doom answered. "And their names are Kivuli, Kanu and Paka; just like you asked. Kanu and Kivuli are doing excellently in their training, but Paka is a little bit slower. She'll get it eventually though."

"Wow…" Mystique purred. "Have I really been gone for four moons already?"

"Yes," Doom growled. "And I'm a little disappointed to see that you are not already leader of their Clan. Are you at least second-in-command?"

"It takes time, papa!" she sighed, annoyed. "I've already killed Goldenfrost and Puddlepaw. And I even put orange fur in their claws so they think that it was Foxtail, but those flea-brained idiots don't _look_ —they just bury the cats!" She breathed in so she could continue her rant without dying because she hadn't taken a breath. "I've even hinted and said, 'Did you see the orange fur in their claws? That must mean that a cat with orange fur killed them!' but they just say, 'I hope that fox got a few scratches to remember them by…' It's _infuriating!_ "

She put her head down in defeat. "I should probably try harder."

"You should have been 'trying harder' as soon as you got there!" Doom growled. "I hope you know that this took a lot of planning! You're the leader of our group, so you had to be the one to go undercover. It hurt me to starve you and nearly scratch you to death for days, but it was all part of the plan!"

"I know!" Mystique growled. "Just give me a couple more moons. Then, I'll be deputy— even if I have to kill Foxtail myself. Once I am deputy, it's only a matter of time before I kill Icestar and gain nine lives. No cat will be able to stop us once I have nine lives!"

Doom nuzzled up to his daughter. "That's my girl."

She purred. "I'm not a kit anymore; you don't have to say that. I'm a leader."

"You'll always be _my_ kit," Doom answered.

A rustle in the nearby bushes broke the father and daughter apart. Mystique let out a low growl before remembering the prey she had buried.

"I have to go," she meowed quickly.

"I'll be waiting here for you. At this time, at this place in one moon's time," Doom meowed. "Do _not_ blow your cover. Otherwise our whole plan will be ruined."

The black she-cat rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, Mystique!" Doom growled.

"Who's Mystique?" she purred. "I am Ebonyfang."

With a flick of her tail, she stood up and started to trot back towards the camp…

But, unbeknownst to her, a pair of narrowed amber eyes followed her back, glinting with vengeance.

She was right all along…!

 **.**

 **A/N:** I'll just give you a bit of an explanation on some of the names.

 **Mystique** means "a quality of mystery, glamour, or power associated with someone or something." Synonyms for Mystique include Spell, Charm and **Magic**.

Kanu, Kivuli and Paka are all Swahili names.

 **Kanu** means Wild Cat

 **Kivuli** means Shadow

 **Paka** means Kitten

.

You're welcome. ;3


	7. Drabble - CotS

**_Challenge:_** Drabble

 _ **Forum:**_ Children of the Shadows

 ** _Word Count (100 exactly):_** 100

 _ **Rating:**_ K; no violence or blood

* * *

 **Don't Go!**

* * *

"M-mother," I whimpered.

The snow froze my pelt, leaving me shivering.

"I love you, Lilja, remember that," the she-cat purred as she dug a hole in the snowy ground.

"B-but, w-why are y-you l-l-leaving?" I asked.

My mother began to sob. She placed me in the hole gently. "Y-You'll be safer here. So-Some other cat might find you. I've heard that there are w-wild-cats in this forest. M-Maybe th-they'll take you in..."

"B-But I want to be with you and p-papa," I insisted. "Don't leave me!"

The pale brown she-cat turned around and walked away.

"Mother! Don't go!"

Too late...

 **.**

 **A/N:** Just a quick message; for those who are wondering, Lilja is the Icelandic name for our "Lilly" or "Lily". It is pronounced "Lil-ya" I believe.

I really love the Icelandic and Swahili languages :3


	8. Cat and Mouse - CotS

**_Challenge:_** Cat and Mouse

 ** _Word Count (min. 500):_** 3,397 words

 _ **Rating:**_ T for mention of blood and violence

* * *

 **Tale as Old as Time**

* * *

 **Mini-Prologue**

Once upon a time, long ago, there lived a young apprentice named Duskpaw.

He was your average apprentice; young, adorably foolish and eager to learn. But, he had a dark side... He was arrogant and selfish. He cared only for himself. He refused to give elders and kits his prey—instead, he'd eat it straight after he caught it or give it to pretty she-cats who already had mates. Once he had refused to give Cloudedsky and her two kits, Finchkit and Whitekit a robin, claiming that they didn't deserve it because they just sat around uselessly while he caught the prey.

But when Sparrowstar tried to punish him, he would just ignore his warnings and threats.

He was downright _unbearable_.

One day, he strayed further away from his hunting patrol. Noticing a plump squirrel, he crouched down. His back foot brushed past a fallen leaf and the squirrel perked its ears up. Noticing him crouching there, the small red creature ran. Duskpaw bounded after it and once he had caught up to it, he trapped it behind his paws and killed it with a swift bite.

He laid down next to it and prepared to eat it before the patrol started to wonder where he had gone. But something— or rather, some _one_ — caught his eye.

A pale grey she-cat stood in front of him. Her shining, bright blue eyes contrasted against her dull, matted pelt. Her rotting teeth held a single red rose. A very beautiful one.

"Excuse me, young one," she rasped, "But, can I share that squirrel with you?" A hoarse cough interrupted her and rattled her old bones. "I haven't eaten in days... I'll give you this rose in return..."

Duskpaw scoffed. "No way!" he retorted. _"I_ caught this squirrel, so _I'm_ going to eat it! And besides, what would I use a rose for? To _eat?_ "

Laughing at his 'joke', he took a bite of the plump, juicy squirrel and chewed it slowly, dramatically and sadistically in front of the old she-cat.

Growling, the old grey, cat dropped the rose in front of her. "You heartless monster!" she hissed. "If your own _mother_ died, you wouldn't care! You only love yourself!"

With a blink of her eyes, a blinding light engulfed the she-cat and the rose. The small ball of light that was once the rose, flew towards his camp. But the old, grey she-cat had disappeared. Instead, stood a _beautiful_ glossy black she-cat. Her blue eyes flashed with anger and her pelt was speckled with small, shining stars.

Duskpaw gasped. This cat was from StarClan! "I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't know who you were!"

The black Star-Clan spirit ignored him and flicked her tail dismissively. "Too late," she growled. "You, Duskpaw, are a heartless tom who cares about nobody except yourself! You judge quickly and you are an arrogant and egotistical pain in the tail."

The small dusky-brown tom flinched at her words.

"By the power given to me by StarClan, I now give you a new name," she hissed. "Duskpaw, from now on until you learn to love another and prove that you _do_ know how to love, you will be known as Brokenheart."

A burning sensation from his chest caused Brokenheart to wither in pain. Scars appeared on his body, sending a separate pain every time one appeared. His claws grew long and they bent at a painful and rather terrifying angle. His brown fur grew long and it matted with the dry blood from his new scars. He was hideous.

"Please don't do this!" he cried again, "I'll be a better cat! I'll give the elders this squirrel!"

"The rose I offered you will stop blooming at its twenty-first moon," the she-cat warned. "If you have learned to love another she-cat by then _and_ earned her love in return, then you will return to normal."

She took a deep breath and glared at him. "But if you do not... you will remain a beast forever."

With that, she faded away leaving Brokenheart alone with his thoughts.

Not thinking clearly, he ran. He didn't know where he would go, but he needed to get away. Away from the Clan and the taunts and the jeers. He couldn't go back and face anyone now.

The distinct scent of BreezeClan tempted his senses, teasing him, telling him to go back, but he pushed on, ignoring the scent of his Clan.

He noticed an old badger set just off the border hidden by ferns and jumped into it. He would be safe here...

.

As the moons passed, Brokenheart fell into despair and depression and he lost all hope.

After all, who would ever learn to love a beast like _him_?

 **.**

 **Actual Story**

 **.**

"Rosefang!"

The pretty white she-cat jumped at the sound of her name. A brown tabby tom ran towards her, panting heavily.

"What's wrong, Finchstep?" she asked. Her adopted brother took a breath, fear in his pale green eyes. "It's Oakleaf!" he wheezed. "He's been taken captive!"

The fur on her back bristled. "By who?" she quickly asked.

"I-I don't know..." Finchstep panted. "One minute he was chasing a sparrow out of the camp border, then, the next minute, a...a... a _beast_ attacked him and dragged him away!"

"I have to go save him!" she meowed briskly. She nosed the squirrel she was eating over to Finchstep. "You finish this; you look exhausted."

"Wait!" Finchstep cried. "You can't defeat that beast!"

"I'll do anything to save our father," she responded. With that, she bounded out of camp.

Her thoughts wandered as she ran towards the border.

Even though Oakleaf wasn't her real father, she knew that she had to do something to protect the tom who had practically raised her.

She didn't know her real parents. She had been told that a beautiful black rogue she-cat had dropped her to the camp, asking them to call her Rosekit. As Cloudedsky was the only queen at that time, she looked after her, albeit grumpily that she had to nurse a rogue kitten.

Oakleaf had taken a shine to her and he treated her as if she was his own daughter. Even though he'd already had two strong sons— Finchstep and Whitetooth— he loved her more than anything and anyone. She was his little girl.

All of the cats of BreezeClan thought that she was a little odd and generally avoided her, but that didn't faze her. Well, _almost_ all of the cats...

As if she had conjured him up herself, the one cat she didn't want to see showed up.

"Why, hello, Rosefang," the muscular dark brown tabby purred. "What are you doing out here? It's not safe for a pretty she-cat like you to be out here alone."

"Hello Thornstar..." she groaned. His apprentice, Smallpaw, trotted behind him carrying prey. He'd obviously been hunting with the small black tom. An idea popped in her head. "Say, Thornstar?" she asked. "You haven't seen Oakleaf by any chance?"

"No," he answered absentmindedly. "But, I _have_ seen a _wonderful_ little spot where we could sit and get to know each other. I want to talk... about _our_ future..."

"I-I'm sorry Thornstar," she meowed quickly, "I have to go."

She ran past him, hissing insults under her breath.

.

As the scent of BreezeClan hit her, she slowed down to a cautious walk. She breathed in and could scent the faint and still-lingering smell of Oakleaf.

"Please!" a voice cried. "I'm sorry! Just let me go; I'll never come here again!"

Rosefang's ears pricked, _Oakleaf!_

She followed the sound of his voice into an old badger set. There, she saw the cowering figure of her father behind a large monstrous tom. It was a cat, but she had never seen _this_ cat before.

"Please, listen to him!" she cried.

"Rosefang! Leave!" Oakleaf begged her.

The beast turned to face her; his fiery orange eyes softening at the sight of her. "He is my prisoner," it growled. "He trespassed on my territory and now as his punishment, he will stay here forever."

"No! There must be some other way!" she argued. "He'll never do it again!"

"It's _too_ _late_."

Looking at Oakleaf, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "...Take _me_ instead then."

The tom's eyes widened. "Done," he quickly agreed.

Grabbing Oakleaf by the scruff, he picked the shaking tom out of his den.

Rosefang heard the beast tell her father to go and never come back.

Soon, he returned. "Who are you?" she asked forcefully.

"I am known as Brokenheart..." he growled.

Intrigued, Rosefang looked at him. _So, he_ was _a Clan cat. Maybe he'd been exiled...? Poor cat..._ Sourly, her conscience reminded her that he had taken her father away from her and trapped her here away from her family and Clan. He didn't deserve her sympathy!

"Well, _Brokenheart_ ," she sobbed. "You didn't even let me say goodbye! I'll never see him again and you didn't even let me say goodbye!"

With that, she turned her back on him and refused to talk to him for the rest of the day.

 **.**

Purring, Rosefang glanced at Brokenheart shyly.

As she had gotten to know him, she had realised that he wasn't _so_ bad. He was sweet and kind and he was gentle. He always had left the den and caught her a squirrel— her favourite piece of prey— before she had woken up each morning. It was like she wasn't a prisoner, but a friend. She had already been here for 2 moons— she was almost 21 moons old.

...And as much as she hated to admit it, she could feel herself falling for him.

He was nothing like Thornstar— he wasn't arrogant and self-centred. And he didn't judge her like the rest of the toms in the Clan.

...He was... _different_... like her.

She averted her gaze shyly when she noticed him looking at her.

Maybe there was _something_ there that wasn't there before...?

"Rosefang?" he asked.

She looked up at him. His big orange eyes gazed at her and she felt a purr rumble in her throat. "Yes?"

"A-Are you happy here... with me?" he asked.

"Of course I am..." Her voice trailed off as she thought about her family. "But I just wish that I could see Oakleaf and Finchstep again. I miss them..."

Brokenheart looked at his paws. "Then go," he sighed.

"...What did you say?" she asked.

He let out another sigh. "You are no longer my prisoner. You may go."

Rosefang felt conflicted. On one paw, she wanted to see her father and her siblings, but on the other paw, she didn't know if she could leave him. She thought about it for a second then looked at Brokenheart.

"Thank you!" she gushed. "You have no idea how much this means to me! I promise that I'll come back one day and visit you!"

She gave him a small lick on the side of his face and ran out of the old badger set. She was free!

Behind her, Brokenheart stood watching her leave. He almost regretted his decision to let her go, but he loved her, so he no other choice. He wanted her to be happy. He loved her.

If only she felt the same way...

 **.**

"Oakleaf!" Rosefang purred as she saw her father's tabby pelt.

He turned around. Glee filled his dull green eyes. "Rosefang! You're still alive! How did you escape?"

Nuzzling her father, she thought about to answer. "I... _didn't_ escape; he let me go..."

"Rosefang!"

Another voice filled the air, making her groan. A dark brown tabby padded towards her. _Thornstar..._

"Everyone's been looking for you," he purred. "We've all been wondering where you had gone. Crazy, old Oakleaf told us that a _beast_ had captured you."

He let out a purr of laughter. The crowd of cats who had gathered around her copied Thornstar.

"It _did_!" Oakleaf insisted. "He was _huge_! The biggest tom I've ever seen! His long fur was matted with the dry blood of his enemies! His orange eyes sparked with anger! He was _terrifying_!"

The crowd of cats purred with laughter.

"Silly old tom," a ginger and white tom purred. He looked at Thornstar. "We should send him to the elders den. He's gone mad!"

"Oakleaf _isn't_ crazy!" she hissed, her fur bristling. "He was right! I _was_ captured by a beast!"

Curiosity flashed in Thornstar's eyes and she instantly regretted what she had said. Gasps of surprise rippled around the camp.

"Will he take our kits?" a queen gasped hysterically.

"No!" she reassured them. "He's really nice once you get to know him! He's kind and sweet and... He's my friend..."

"So," Thornstar purred dangerously, "You're saying that you have _feelings_ for this rogue, this beast, this _monster_?"

"He's no monster, Thornstar," she hissed, " _You_ are."

"She's just as crazy as her father!" the dark tabby leader cried. "This beast will take our kits! Our food! Our warriors! We can't rest until it has been slain! Kill the beast!"

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" the warriors chanted.

"No, Thornstar!" Rosefang cried. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us," Thornstar hissed. With a sadistic glint, he unsheathed his claws and struck the white she-cat across the face. Not expecting the blow, Rosefang fell to the ground in pain and shock. She could feel the sticky, red substance flowing down her cheek.

" _Rogue,"_ Thornstar spat.

With a flick of his tail, the brown tabby and his warriors stalked into the dark forest, only lit with the light on with only one goal: to kill the beast.

Rosefang felt a pain in her chest. _Odd... He had only struck her face..._

"Are you okay?" she heard Oakleaf ask.

"This is all my fault!" she sobbed. "Now he's going to be killed!"

A thought crossed her mind. A picture of Brokenheart lying still on the ground. Blood puddled around a wound on his throat. His bright, intelligent, fire-coloured eyes would no longer see the light of day... It made her shudder and she lifted her head stubbornly. She would _not_ let this happen to him! Even if it was the last thing she ever did!

"I have to help him!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of camp. "I _need_ to help him!"

 _Oh, I hope I'm not too late!_

 **.**

"Kill the beast! Kill the beast!"

Yowls echoed around his makeshift den.

Normally, he'd go out and fight, but what was there to fight for? Rosefang had gone and he'd never see her again. He had learned to love, but she did not love him back; he was to remain a beast, an outcast forever...

"Aha!" a tom cried. "I've found the entrance!"

"Do we kill it?" one cat asked.

"No," the tom replied with a hiss, "Do what you want to him. Chase him out, but do _not_ kill him...That's _my_ job..."

Yowling battle cries, Brokenheart heard the cats enter his den, being led by a strong dark tabby. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, he watched as they all wandered aimlessly, trying to find him.

One cat brushed up against him and he gave a snort. The cat looked up at him and, wailing, ran right out of his den.

A couple of warriors followed him after seeing his face. The dark brown tabby sent threats and insults their way every time a cat ran out of the den. He was _obviously_ their leader.

Soon, four cats remained. Two of them nipped at his feet and his tail. Another scratched his sides, but he could barely feel it due to his thick, matted fur. Still depressed, he allowed them to chase him out of his den.

The moonlight shone, barely lighting up the dark and ominous forest. The leader sent the other cats away, telling them that he would finish him off.

 _Mouse-brain,_ Brokenheart huffed inwardly, _Egotistical mouse-brain._

The tom scratched his side and Brokenheart let out a sad groan as he felt the tom's claw draw blood. He laid on the ground.

"Get up!" the tom yowled, "Get up you beast and _fight!_ "

The tabby leader lunged and grabbed hold of his ear, dragged him onto his back and stood there fuming. "Fight!" he growled. "Or are you to _kind_ and _gentle_?" he added teasingly.

"Brokenheart!" a voice yowled, filling his ears with the sweet sound of a voice he never thought he'd hear again. "Thornstar, leave him alone!"

"Rosefang..." he whispered hoarsely as he noticed the beautiful white she-cat run up to him.

The sound of her voice gave him new life and as Thornstar brought his claws down towards him, Brokenheart rolled and jumped out of the way.

The two toms fought for a bit before Brokenheart pinned Thornstar to the ground, his claws against the dark tom's throat.

"Please!" Thornstar begged, "Let me go; I have a Clan to lead. I'll do anything! Anything!"

Brokenheart leaned forwards and whispered in Thornstar's ear: "Get out."

He loosened his grip and let the whimpering leader go, and he watched as he disappeared into the dense undergrowth of the forest he once called his home.

He had won. Rosefang had come back. Life would be perfect.

The white she-cat padded over to him, then, without warning, fell to the ground in pain.

"Rosefang!"

 **.**

The she-cat opened her eyes and saw Brokenheart's orange eyes staring at her with worry.

"...B-Brokenheart..." she whispered.

"Shh, save your breath," he told her softly, "Everything will be okay. You're just tired."

"N-No, Brokenheart..." she answered. "I'm not okay. It was m-my fault that they came and attacked y-you. I'm s-sorry."

She was dying and she knew it, but she had to apologise. She just _had_ to.

"It's okay," the tom assured her. "Just rest. Tomorrow, I'll catch you the biggest squirrel in the forest."

"No, Brokenheart," Rosefang wheezed. "You can't. StarClan is calling me..."

"No, no, no, no!" Brokenheart sobbed. "You _can't_ leave. Everything will be okay; you'll see. I'll find you some herbs that will make you better. You can't leave me!"

"At least I got to see you... o-one last time..." Rosefang purred, softly. Her eyes closed for the last time. "I-I love you..."

Her head fell down and she became limp. She was dead.

"No!" Brokenheart wailed. "You can't! Please, Rosefang! You can't go! I love you! You can't go!"

Sobbing, the tom put his head to her pelt. She was dead. He would stay a beast for a thousand moons if it just meant that she would stay with him. "I love you..." he whispered.

He laid down next to her.

Suddenly, a black she-cat appeared next to him, her pelt flecked with stars.

He let out a growl. "If you've come to take her away, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Relax Brokenheart," the she-cat purred. "I have seen that there is love in your heart. You love this she-cat enough to do anything for her; even fight a StarClan cat. By the power given to me by StarClan, I now give you your true name. Brokenheart no longer shows who you are and I will name you Duskfang for the undying love you have for Rosefang."

A light shone from his paws. The scars disappeared and his fur went down to its normal length. His broken heart became full again.

"Thank you!" he gushed.

"No need to thank me yet, Duskfang," the she-cat purred. "You haven't even seen the best part..."

 **.**

Rosefang took a breath.

 _I-I thought I had died..._

Opening her eyes, she saw a large, muscular brown tom.

"Rosefang!" the tom purred. "You're alive!"

 _Who was this tom?_ She looked around. _Where was Brokenheart?_

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Rosefang, it's me," the tom answered, his orange eyes sparkling.

The white she-cat let out a gasp. She only knew one tom with those beautiful orange eyes!

"Brokenheart!" she purred as she embraced him, "It _is_ you!"

"I'm Duskfang now," he whispered.

"It suits you," she answered back playfully.

 **.**

And that is the end of Rosefang and Duskfang's tale.

The two stayed there in the den, soon joined by Oakleaf and Finchstep. Their lives were perfect because they had each other.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


	9. Drabble - APC

_**Challenge:**_ Drabble

 _ **Word Count (100 exactly):**_ 100

 _ **Rating:**_ K; suitable for all ages

* * *

 **I Love You**

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too," I purr.

My mate looks at the sky. "Oh, mouse-dung," she curses. "I forgot; I'm supposed to lead a border patrol at sun-high. I'll be late!"

"I'm sure that your Clan will be fine without you for a few more minutes..." I purr, licking her cheek.

She shakes her head. "No, I'd better go. It'll be hard to explain why I'm late this time."

"Okay..." I sigh. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow," she promises.

"Okay, bye Petalstar..." I purr.

"Bye Benny," she purrs as she jumps my fence. "See you tomorrow."


	10. Trollfic - Tribes of Storm

_**Challenge:**_ Trollfic

 _ **Word Count (min. 300):**_ 436

 _ **Rating:**_ K+ story may cause eye-sores and brain explosions

* * *

 **Mary-sue**

* * *

A bright pink kittn trotteed out of teh nursery./

Although she was only 3 moonmoons old, Wafflstrar told her that she was the bestest and the most amazing-est kit in the nurrsery and they needed more appretnices in the Clab, so she was having her aprentice xeremony today!12

She trottd=f=d past her bother and sster, Garykit and Sunshinekit. Although her brother adn sister were pritti cool 2, she was the best of them all.

A big fluffy waffle shaped tomm stood in front of her. "Marykit, you aer a amaing kit so you will be an appentive todau. You're name will bee Marypawe and /I will a menrot wit you."

"Mrypaw! Marypaw!" the Clasnn shoutd. (Ecxpt Evilclw b/c he was evel)

Maryapw jumpted in joy. She was an anprentixe!

"Lettuce go and huntr for the Clam," Wafglestae pirrrd.

OkAy," she ansered.

Whenn she comed bac towrds thw cmap, in hre mouth, she had twotny peieces of prey while Eafflestar only had one lizrd. (She anf her siblgs used two snek oit of camp and pratcose huntng, so she wsa betta thean hi,).

As theu walked back into the camp, shi saw the depusy, Evilclwa stadning om the Wafflrock. She gasoed. Only Wafflrstar was aloud to be up their! Nelow him were Garykit and Sunshinekit. Thre eyes were going all werid and tey were black dnf whute. The u haed been hynitised!

"Water tyou foing up there?! Waddlesarr meeyowled. "Duh! I'm evik," Evilclaew asnsered. "And I am going to nake these kits apprenticesd sothey love me and make me leadr insted of u!"

"No! !" marykipaw shouted. "Yo cant do tht1! Grypaw, Sundhine paw! Dom't let hin control ouu!"

Dhw lept at Evilstar and scremed. "Die Eveilclaw!"

Sudsinepaw nd Garypaw shook theyre heards. Marypaw had saced tham! Graypaw helped her attck Evilpcalw but Sunshinepaw only sat there like a dumb bug.

Soooon, Marypaw nsd Garrypaw had sabed the hole Clan! Evillclaw ws die.

Eberynoe cheered. Wadflestrar stoof in frton of them. "arypaw ad Garypaw ,you savd us all form Evilclaw. O Never enev new htat he aws evil. Ftom now on, you will b nown as Marysue and Garystu."

Veryone chered 4 them. Wafflestar gleard at Sudhinepaw. "You did not helo ur siblinhs defeet Evikpaw. You wikk be celled Dumbbugpaw. 18/02/2016fang, you will nemtor this scum."

Te cats stated to leaf, but Wafflgestar called tme back. "I kneed to nane my new deputy. Marysue, you saced my loaf. Y will be my deputi."

Dhse ran up nad hugged Waflestar so hard that he expoloded. Now dhe was the leder!

"Marystar1 MArystar!" every car cherred/

The Clan was doomed.

 **.**

 **A/N:** I think that this is the hardest thing I've ever done.

My brain hurts.


	11. One Word - Tribes of Storm

_**Challenge:**_ One Word

 _ **Word Count (no word limit):**_ 1148

 _ **Rating:**_ T, just to be safe; mention of death

* * *

 **Rebellion**

* * *

"Come on, Snowkit!"

A small white she-kit swiftly waddled over to two other kits her age. "I'm coming," she puffed.

The two kits waiting for her were Splashkit and Whitekit— her brothers.

When the kitten made it over to her brothers, she stood there for a bit puffing frantically. "Why-Why are we d-doing this an-anyway?" she asked. "We're not al-allowed out of camp. We're only four moons old."

"You're just scared that we're going to get caught," Splashkit—the bigger of the siblings— teased. He licked his grey and white flecked pelt with his tongue. "We'll only get caught if you say something to Minnowstar or Cloudberry." He glared at his sister. "You wouldn't do _that_ would you?"

"N-N-No," Snowkit stuttered. She glanced over at Whitekit for help or support. He sat there expressionless. "I-I promise..."

"Good."

The three kits stumbled out of the camp entrance.

Snowkit looked at the forest. It was so big and bright. Maybe rebelling against the rules wasn't such a bad thing... What was the worst that could happen?

A beetle flittered past her and she playfully swiped at it. "This is so fun," she purred in delight.

"See," Splashkit purred. "There was no need to be a scaredy-mouse. This is amazing!"

Snowkit looked at her paws. "But what if we get caught by the dawn patrol or those rogues Minnowstar has talked about...? What will happen to us?"

She saw Whitekit's eyes widen with fear. "I-I need to use the dirtplace," he mewed.

"No you don't, you coward!" Splashkit snarled. "You just don't want to be caught! You're just a little scaredy-mouse!"

"At least I'll be a scaredy-mouse that'll be safe in my nest while you two are looking for trouble!" Whitekit retorted. He thrashed his tail in anger and stormed back towards the camp. "And if you two 'rebels' are smart, you'll follow me!" he added.

Whimpering, Snowkit watched her brother storm back to camp. "M-Maybe we should go back too. I mean, we're breaking the rules and I don't want to wait even more moons for my apprenticeship."

"Fine!" Splashkit snapped. "But I'm not going to go!" He sat down with a huff and glanced up at Snowkit. "Do you want to just be known as that she-cat who died after a boring life? Don't you want to rebel against the rules for just _one_ moment so you can go down in history as the cat who didn't die a sad, lonely, bored elder who never did anything interesting, but instead, a _hero_?"

He stamped his foot against the dusty ground. "Well, I don't want to live a boring life!" he growled. "You can go follow Whitekit if you want, but if you do, I'll never talk to you again!"

"N-No..." Snowkit trembled. "I-I'll stay with you. I-I _do_ want to be a rebel."

Satisfied, Splashkit padded off and Snowkit bounded after him. The camp became further and further away.

After a few minutes of exploring, the two kits stopped and sat down. They had never done this much exercise!

"M-Maybe we should go back..." Snowkit asked tensely. "I'm hungry and I want to tell Whitekit about what he missed." She hoped that it would be a good enough excuse to convince Splashkit to go back. She was scared without her mother!

"Um... yeah," Splashkit answered distantly. "I'm starting to get a little sca—hungry myself. Let's go..."

"Aw, don't leave so soon, kits." an ominous purr came from the bushes and a large grey tom emerged. "We haven't even gotten to know each other."

Snowkit let out a squeak and jumped. "Who _are_ you?" she asked. "I've never seen you in camp before. Are you part of the dawn patrol? Are we going to get in trouble? Do you think—?"

Her questions were interrupted by Splashkit's yowl. "Run you mouse-brain!" The tom-kit bolted away, leaving Snowkit alone.

She leaned closer to the tom, noticing that he smelled like smoke, ash and... Another scent she couldn't quite work out. "He just doesn't want to get in trouble. _I_ won't get in trouble will I? I didn't want to escape from camp, but he forced me. Please don't make my father push my apprenticeship back mister... mister... What _is_ your name? I'm Snowkit!"

"My name is Tornado," the grey tom answered.

"Tornado?" she asked. "That's a funny name. It doesn't sound like a Clan name—." Her eyes widened. "I-I-I h-have to go now. Bye-bye!"

She turned around and bolted. Now she knew what the third scent of the rogue was...

Suddenly claws pierced the skin on her back and she fell to floor on her face. The taste of blood filled her mouth. "You can't get away from me _that_ easily," Tornado hissed in her ear.

"Please! Please don't!" she cried. "I'm sorry!"

Those were the last things she ever said. Teeth sank into the back of her neck and everything went dark.

... Yes, she knew what the third scent from the rogue was...

The third scent lingering was the scent of death...

 **.**

"Do you, Whitepaw promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Minnowstar yowled. The light grey tom's eyes sparkled with pride.

Whitepaw lifted his head proudly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," he purred. "My son, from this moment you will be known as Whiteheart. StarClan honours your dedication to your training and we welcome you as a full warrior of our great Clan."

"Whiteheart! Splashfoot! Whiteheart! Splashfoot!" the Clan cheered.

 _From StarClan, a tiny white kit cheered alongside them. For the new warriors. For her brothers._

The cats started to disperse but Minnowstar called them back. He was not finished.

"As you all know," he meowed sadly. "I also had a daughter. She was killed by a rogue many moons ago. Snowkit was innocent and loving and did not deserve to die so suddenly."

 _Snowkit looked down at Splashfoot. His head was down in shame._

"I believe that she would have made an excellent warrior and I would have named her Snowstream for her caring and loving nature and how her enthusiasm kept the Clan alive just like how the stream keeps us alive," he continued. He let out a sigh, then lifted his head towards the sky. "Snowstream! Snowstream!"

"Snowstream! Snowstream!" the Clan cheered.

 _'Snowstream,' she thought to herself, 'what a pretty name...'_

 _Wistfully, Snowkit thought to the day she had died. She wished that she had not died so soon. She had missed out on so much. She always wished that she had done something else that day. Then maybe, she would not have been killed._

 _If only she had not listened to Splashkit. If only she had listened to Whitekit instead and followed him._

 _If only she had not rebelled..._


	12. Into the Wild - APC

**_Challenge:_** Into the Wild

 ** _Word Count (min. 500):_** 620

 ** _Rating:_** K, suitable for all ages

* * *

 **Second Thoughts**

* * *

 _Crunch._

The fallen, orange leaves crunched under the three cat's paws. A small, golden she-cat gracefully padded after two big, burly toms.

They came to a fern tunnel and the two toms walked through it. The she-cat followed them curiously.

"We're at the FernClan camp, kittypet," one of them— a strong sandy tabby— meowed. "We'll take you straight to Palestar."

The golden kittypet purred in excitement. Soon, she would be joining the wild cat Clans! She was sick of being a housecat and she wanted adventure!

As the three cats continued through the tunnel, a pale grey she-cat met up with them at the end.

"Welcome, Caramel," she purred. "I hope you know that being a warrior isn't going to be all fun and games."

Caramel nodded.

"You will have to be loyal and trustworthy, and you can't have a paw in both worlds," Palestar continued. "You will have to choose between being a FernClan warrior or a kittypet. Which do you choose?"

"I want to be a warrior," Caramel insisted. "I will be loyal and strong. I want adventure; I don't want to become a fat, lazy nobody."

The FernClan leader looked convinced. But the two toms didn't. "We should give her a trial," the second warrior— a black and white patched tom— meowed. "We'll give her a moon. She can train as an apprentice of FernClan, then after the moon is up, we'll see what she decides."

"Very well, Patchfang," Palestar meowed. "I do believe in your judgement, as you _are_ my deputy. We'll give Caramel a trial. We'll see if she truly wants to become a warrior of FernClan."

Caramel purred. She'd show them. She would be the best warrior of FernClan! Nothing would stop her!

 **.**

Panting, the small golden brown she-cat tried to keep up with her mentor.

"Come on Pinepaw!" her mentor, Patchfang, purred. "Keep up!"

"I'm trying!" she snapped back.

The Clan ways were not as fun as she'd hoped. She had thought that they would all love her—why _wouldn't_ they love her— but most of the cats still hated her and always called her 'kittypet'.

She slept on an uncomfortable nest made of ferns and moss— it was nothing like her soft bed back with her housefolk. And the den was crowded. Five other cats slept in there and all five of them kept complaining about her 'kittypet stench'.

She had to get up before the sun while she was still half-asleep. Pinepaw hated that part the most. Patchfang always dragged her out of her nest and forced her to join patrols. The patrols were boring and she was not allowed to do anything fun during the patrol like cross the border or leave a scent mark on the wrong side of the tree.

FernClan was strict and there was never any time for games or fun.

She couldn't believe it, but she actually _wanted_ to go back to her kittypet life. It didn't matter to her is she died without going on an adventure but at least she'd die knowing that she'd had a fun life.

"Keep up Pinepaw!" Patchfang teased.

Pinepaw stopped running. She had made her mind up.

"My name isn't Pinepaw," she sighed.

Patchfang stared at her, confused. "What?" he asked. "You're an apprentice; what else would your name be?"

"I'm not an apprentice." the golden she-cat lifted her head proudly. "I'm a kittypet. And my name is Caramel."

"Oh, I see..."

She looked at her mentor. "Patchfang, I want to feel my housefolk stroke me behind the ears. I want to eat the biscuits and pellets they give me. I want to sun myself on the fence like I used to."

"I want to go home."


	13. It's All in a Name - APC

_**Challenge:**_ It's All in a Name

 _ **Word Count (min. 200):**_ 609

 _ **Rating:**_ K+ suitable for all ages

* * *

 **The Fire that Kept us Warm**

* * *

The medicine cat and her apprentice slowly padded up to the Moonpool. Five other cats looked at them impatiently. They were late.

"It's good to _finally_ see you here, Morningsky," the WindClan medicine cat snapped. "Some of us _want_ to talk to StarClan before the sun comes up."

Morningsky brushed his comment off with a flick of her tail. "RiverClan needed me, Oakfang. I had no choice but to stay there for a second. We've only just gotten over our outbreak of greencough." She glanced at the little black tom next to her with a purr. "But I knew that I had to come tonight, even though I _was_ a little bit late..."

"Okay," a grey she-cat— Smokeheart of ShadowClan— purred. "If we're all ready, let's—"

"—Wait," Morningsky interrupted. "There's something I need to do."

The medicine cats all glanced at each other, then at Nightpaw. They knew what was going to happen. "As you all know," Morningsky continued. "I have been training Nightpaw for eight moons now. He has been an excellent apprentice and I am so proud of him."

Nightpaw gave his pelt a couple of embarrassed licks. "Thanks Morningsky..." he purred softly.

"As I told you before, RiverClan had a bad outbreak of sickness. Most of our cats caught whitecough and greencough—even _I_ caught whitecough. But no matter what, Nightpaw did not stop working and he healed almost all of our cats, and once I became better, I did not have to do much as he had already done everything. We only lost one elder and two young, sickly kits when we could have lost so many more cats."

An apprentice interrupted Morningsky this time. "Wow!" the calico she-cat purred. "I could never do that! ThunderClan would have all died if I was the only cat able to help them!"

"Specklepaw!" Birdfeather hissed softly. "Don't interrupt!"

"Thank you Birdfeather." Morningsky dipped her head to the older medicine cat. "Anyway," she purred. "If Nightpaw wasn't there, RiverClan would have all died. And for that, I would like to give him his full name."

Nightpaw gasped in surprise. "Thank you Morningsky!" he gushed. "I promise I'll be a good medicine cat! I'll make you proud!"

"You already have," Morningsky purred. She looked to the sky. "So, without further ado, I, Morningsky, medicine cat of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons."

Morningsky glanced at her apprentice; he sat up straighter and gave his fur a couple of self-conscious licks. "Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clans and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" she asked.

"I do!" Nightpaw vowed enthusiastically.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat," Morningsky announced. "Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightfire. RiverClan would not have survived leaf-bare without you. You were the fire that kept us all warm and healthy. StarClan honours your skill and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan!"

Morningsky rested her muzzle on Nightfire's head and he licked her shoulder in return. "Thank you," he whispered again.

"No. Thank _you_ ," Morningsky responded.

"Nightfire! Nightfire!" the medicine cats cheered.

"Now," Smokeheart purred after they had all stopped cheering. "Let's visit our warrior ancestors."

Nightfire laid down in between Specklepaw and Morningsky. He was ready to see StarClan.

Not as Nightpaw, but as Nightfire!


	14. OTP - Tribes of Storm

**_Challenge:_** OTP

 ** _Word Count (min. 300):_** 847

 ** _Rating:_** K+ for mention of injuries

* * *

 **Ash x Ember**

* * *

"Is Emberstep in here?"

A tortoiseshell she-cat lifted her head weakly at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Yes, Ashfang," a white she-cat responded with a purr, "She hasn't left since the last time you visited her— when was that? Oh, right. At sun-high."

"I just want to make sure she's okay, Cloudleap. I don't want her to be lonely," a grey flecked tom answered. "No one else has visited her..."

"Very well, Ashfang..." Cloudleap's amber eyes sparkled with amusement. "She's just over there." Her tail gestured to the young tortoiseshell she.

Emberstep moved her head over to the right, trying to get a good look of Ashfang. "Hi," she purred weakly.

The grey tom sat right next to her. "Are you feeling okay? Has the pain gone away? How is your paw? Has it healed? Have your scratches healed too?"

Emberstep gave him a mock glare. "I can't keep up with all of these questions," she teased. "One at a time."

"Sorry..." Ashfang put his head down sheepishly. He looked back up, his green eyes filled with worry. "So, are you okay?"

Emberstep looked at the ground. "No... Not really..."

Ashfang gasped. " _Why_? Are you not being fed enough? Is your leg hurting? I'll go get Cloudleap! I'll get Flowerstar! I'll—!"

"No, Ashfang!" Emberstep hissed softly. "It's not that!"

"What's wrong then?" he asked.

She let out a depressed sigh. "Ashfang, I'm _useless_ now..."

"No you're not," the tom insisted. "You're perfect and you're beautiful and you're going to come out of this den in a moon and show everyone that you can still be a great warrior!"

" _How_?!" Emberstep cried. " _How_ can I _possibly_ be a great warrior _now_?! I'm _useless_! I should never have gone after the fox! It was too strong for me. If only I wasn't mouse-brained enough to think that I could get rid of it on my own! I'm 36 moons old and I acted like a foolish kit!"

"You couldn't have known that it would hurt you!" Ashfang insisted.

"But I still went _after_ it!" she hissed softly. "Now I'll never be a good warrior!"

"You'll still be a great warrior," Ashfang purred. "I promise..."

"But I can't even see out of my left eye! I can barely stand on my paw now." she argued. "I'm _blind_ now! I'm blind and my paw is twisted and I'm _useless._ "

"You're only half-blind..." he muttered.

She let out a sigh. "Ashfang. Remember when we were apprentices and you told me you loved me. You said that you wanted to be my mate and you wanted to have kits together. And remember that I told you that I'd love to be your mate."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I thought about it for the last couple of days..." she continued. "I want you to find a better she-cat."

"No!" he cried. "I can't! I don't want to have another she-cat as my mate!"

"But at least Duskfur or Ambercloud can have your kits," she answered sadly. "At least you'll have kits that won't be terrified of their mother. Their mother who can't even be a warrior."

"I don't care about kits!" Ashfang wailed in despair. "I care about _you_. I want to fall asleep knowing that you'll be there beside me. I want to grow old and weak alongside you. I want _you_ , Emberstep. Not anyone else. You! If we can have kits later on, that would be amazing, but you're more important right now."

He glanced up at her. "I love you."

"But—"

"No," he interrupted with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "I love you Emberstep and I'm not leaving this den until you understand that."

He cheekily laid on his side and closed his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep right then and there. "I don't care if this takes days. I'm not leaving."

Emberstep rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle. "Get up you fool," she purred. "I love you too."

He sat up onto his haunches. "I knew you'd listen to reason," he joked.

Emberstep smiled at him. She leaned forward to whisper something in his ear when he jumped up. "Oh my whiskers!" he exclaimed. "I'm supposed to take the apprentices out on a fishing lesson! I completely forgot!" He glanced at her. "You'll be alright until I come back, right?"

She nodded her head. "I'll be okay. The apprentices need you more than I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Go!" she purred. She flicked her tail at him and he stood up, padding lightly out of the den.

The she-cat sighed happily. He truly loved her. He wasn't going to leave her. He didn't care about her status or her looks or whether she could carry on his bloodline. He cared about _her_.

She felt a movement in her slightly swollen stomach and she wrapped her fluffy tail protectively around it. At least the fox had only hurt _her_.

"Your father is a wonderful cat," she whispered to her unborn kits.

She couldn't wait to tell him the good news!


	15. Poem - Tribes of Storm

_**Challenge:**_ Poem

 _ **Line Count (min. 6):**_ 20

 _ **Rating:**_ K for mention of death

* * *

 **My Dream**

* * *

Mother says we're going away,

But I hope we'll get there sometime today.

My legs are getting rather sore,

I don't think that I'll last much more.

.

She tells us that we're leaving home,

We're trying to escape a cat called Bone.

His leader Scourge is really scary,

He swiftly killed my sister Cherry.

.

I really miss her, but what's done is done.

Soon, I'll get my revenge and he'll be gone.

All the cats of the streets will then say,

'He's saved us all! Hip, hip, hooray!'

.

That's my dream, my one big wish.

To kill the cat who caused all this.

I promise that I will do my best,

To rid the streets, of this big pest.

.

And if I fight him and then die,

At least I'll know that I have tried.

All of the cat of the streets will then say,

'He tried his best! Good on you, Jay!'


	16. 20 Love Stories - APC

_**Challenge:**_ 20 Love Stories

 _ **Word Count:**_ 748

 _ **Rating:**_ K, safe for all readers

* * *

 **Butterflies**

* * *

A growl echoed in Talltail's ears. _A dog!_

The black and white tom stalked away from the direction of the growl, cautiously. He didn't know these streets at all. The dog could very well have snuck up behind him.

He quickly looked behind himself. He let out a relieved sigh when he didn't see a slobbering tongue or its beady black eyes.

He listened out again but couldn't hear anything else. Suddenly, an ear-splitting yowl pierced the silence. It was a cry for help!

Talltail turned around and bolted towards the sound. He had to help! He was a warrior, after all.

He darted through streets and around monsters, looking for the source of the yowl. _Where could the cat possible be_?

Suddenly, the strong scent of dog and fear became clearer and he followed his nose. A large, menacing dog stood, with its back turned to him, snarling at a plump ginger tom. _A kittypet,_ he inwardly growled dismissively. The dog had him cornered and Talltail could tell that the kittypet would be killed soon.

The kittypet snarled back at the dog and swiped at its muzzle, his back arched and his soft ginger fur on end.

 _He's an unusual kittypet..._ Talltail tipped his head to one side, not understanding why the tom had not fled despite the fact that he was clearly trapped. Most kittypets would flee— most _warriors_ would flee. Talltail decided that he liked the ginger tom's spirit.

The black and white tom gave his paw a quick lick and sprung towards the dog. He grabbed hold of its back with his claws and it let out a yelp.

The kittypet, now having the upper paw, swiped at the dog's face, leaving three bright red marks on its cheek. The brown beast snapped at Talltail and he clawed at its face. It let out another yelp of pain and tried to shake him off.

Talltail leapt off the dog's back to avoid possible crushing. His fur stood up on end and he and the kittypet hissed at it, causing it to run off like a scared rabbit.

Panting hard, the ginger kittypet gazed at him with admiration. After a while, he glanced up at Talltail's face and purred, "Thanks!"

"No problem kittypet," Talltail replied.

The tom's eyes lit up. "Are you a Clan cat?" he asked excitedly. "Are you from ThunderClan? I've always wanted to go to the forest! What's it like living in a big Clan? Is it fun?"

Talltail purred at his enthusiasm. "Yes, I'm Talltail. But I'm not from ThunderClan, I'm from WindClan."

"There's more than one Clan?"

The perplexed look on the kittypet's face made Talltail purr. "Anyway," the tom purred. "I'm Jake and it's nice to meet you Talltail."

 _Jake... What a nice name... for such a nice kittypet..._

Silently thanking StarClan that cats couldn't read his thoughts, Talltail cleared his throat. "Um... You should be more careful next time," he tried to growl. "You should be more wary. Dogs can kill cats like you."

"I'll be fine," Jake bragged. "I'm stronger and smarted than those mangy beasts anyway." He let out a purr. Talltail was surprised to hear himself purr along with the kittypet— no, _Jake_.

"I-I have to go," he stammered, not knowing how to control his feelings around the ginger tom. "Good bye Jake."

Jake swished his tail twice, "Good bye Talltail," he purred. "I hope to see you again."

 _So do I..._

Talltail dipped his head and swiftly padded away, but not before stealing one last glance at Jake.

Questions circled around his mind like hungry cats circling prey. What were these emotions he felt when he was around Jake? There was such a nice feeling he got in his stomach every time Jake spoke to him, like butterfly fluttering around in a field.

He stopped. His mother had always described the feeling she felt when she first met his father.

Did he... _love_ Jake?

Unable to deny it, he let out a purr and thoughts about the ginger tom circled in his mind.

 _I wonder if Jake feels the same way..._

Talltail shook his head. _No. Now is not the time to be acting like a kit. I have a job to do._

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and continued to walk.

But he couldn't help but look back at the tom who had started to walk in the opposite direction.

 _I'll see you again soon Jake. I promise._


	17. All that Glitters is not Gold - CotS

**_Challenge:_** All that Glitters is not Gold

 ** _Word Count (min. 400):_** 726

 ** _Rating:_** K, suitable for all ages

* * *

 **Darkstar's Regret**

* * *

"Darkflame!"

The dark brown tabby tom quickly turned around, noticing a pale grey tom running towards him panting. "What is it Smokewing?" he asked gruffly.

"There are RiverClan warriors inside the border!" he panted. "Ambercloud, Hawktalon and Sootclaw are there, but I think we need some reinforcements! Call for Flowerstep or Shadepaw or even Duskstar! We need help!"

"Go!" Darkflame snarled. "I'll call for reinforcements!"

Smokewing nodded and bolted out of the camp. Darkflame followed him at a quick pace. He didn't need reinforcements!

He came to the ShadowClan border were he saw three fish-breaths arguing with his warriors.

He let out a low growl and everyone stopped to turn to him.

"I thought you were getting some more cats," Smokewing whispered.

"I don't need more cats," he growled. He dismissed his warriors with the swish of his tail and he faced the RiverClan cats. "Why were you on our side of the border?" he growled.

Smokewing turned around, watching his deputy with the three RiverClan cats.

"I can't believe he thinks that he can take on three warriors!"

He turned to his left where Ambercloud had a disgusted scowl on her face.

"Arrogant tom," he hissed under his breath.

 **.**

Darkflame padded smugly into camp. "I sure showed the RiverClan cats who was boss!" he bragged, hiding the several scratches on his stomach. He was lucky that the RiverClan leader Shellstar had come at the perfect time before they tore each other to shreds.

As he walked towards the centre of the camp, he noticed everyone sitting quietly, with their heads down. He closed his mouth and took a better look at the cat in the centre of the circle.

It was Duskstar.

"What happened?" he asked the cat next to him— the medicine cat, Dawnleaf.

"H-he died after I walked into his den," she sobbed. "I tried to help him, but he told me that StarClan was calling him and that now he would feel no more pain. He told me to be happy for he was now healed. Then he closed his eyes and he stopped breathing."

She put her head in her paws and continued to wail for the lost leader.

Darkflame's eyes widened. Now that Duskstar was gone, he could finally be leader!

He brushed past the cats and stood in front of Duskstar. "I know that you're all sad that he's gone, but now it is time for a new leader to take his place! Dawnleaf! We must go to the Moonpool at once! I require my nine lives!"

Ignoring the glares cats sent him, he padded out of the ShadowClan camp.

It was time for the greatest leader in the ShadowClan history to finally reign!

Him.

 **.**

Darkstar padded out of his den. His deputy, Hawktalon, had reminded him that it was finally time for Snowflower's kits to have their apprentice ceremony.

Darkstar thought hard. He hadn't heard a ceremony in a while, so he had to try to remember the last time he'd heard one.

He called for his cats and sat proudly in front of two snowy white kits.

"Cloudkit and Whitekit," he meowed. "You have both reached the age of 6 moons and are now ready to become true ShadowClan apprentices. Do you both promise to protect the Clan even if it means death?"

The two kits exchanged a glance but nodded slowly telling him they would.

"Then from this day forth, you will both be known as Cloudpaw and Whitepaw. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and energy and we welcome you as full... warriors... of... ShadowClan..."

He trailed off, realising that he had started reciting a warrior ceremony.

Purrs of laughter rippled around the camp. Darkstar's pelt prickled with embarrassment and wished for the ground to swallow him up right then.

"Snowflower!" Cloudpaw purred. "I'm a warrior already!"

Whitepaw padded up to him. "I'd rather have a different warrior name to my brother," he meowed, "How about Whitepelt or even Whitecloud."

Unable to speak, the new leader bolted into his den and put his head in his paws.

He was an awful leader!

He closed his eyes and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

If he couldn't even name apprentices properly, how would he lead a Clan? He thought that being a leader was going to be simple, but he was wrong.

He was _so_ wrong.


	18. April Contest - APC

_**A Perfect Circle ~**_ _ **April Contest**_

 ** _Prompt:_ ** "Ask yourself if what you're doing today is getting you closer to where you want to be tomorrow."

 _ **Words:**_ 1961

* * *

 **Nightmares**

* * *

 _A young golden she-cat watched as a dusky-brown mouse licked its paws and cleaned its face and whiskers. She positioned herself into a crouch, ready to pounce at any moment. She felt the leaves crackle under her belly and she held her breath in hopes that the small mouse would not hear the crackling of the leaves._

 _The mouse lifted up its muzzle and sniffed. It turned around and started to briskly run away. The she-cat let out a growl. There was no way she'd let it get away!_

 _She sprang into action and bounded after the mouse. The tiny creature glanced behind it and let out a terrified squeak, before bolting ahead. But the she-cat followed it, not letting it leave her sight._

 _She chased it, barely feeling tired— she felt as though she could run forever. A bush appeared up ahead and she watched as the mouse scurried under it. She quickly halted and sniffed for the mouse. She caught its scent and unsheathed her claws. The leaves of the bush rustled and she prepared for the mouse to come scurrying out of it._

 _Suddenly something blocked the sun as it ascended, covering the she-cat with its shadow. The golden cat slowly looked up to notice gleaming white fangs bared into a ferocious snarl. Bright, vibrant green eyes contrasted against dull orangey-red fur matted with blood—the blood of its prey._

 _"_ Fox _!" she yowled. "Help!"_

 _She turned around as quick as she possibly could and bolted away from the creature. Unfortunately for her, the fox had seen her as prey and chased after her. The camp appeared just beyond the horizon and she tried to put on an extra burst of speed, but her paws were suddenly stuck to the ground. She could hear voices coming from the camp so she yowled for help, but no one came to her rescue._

 _"Help! Help me_ please _!" she cried._

 _The fox grabbed her back leg and started to pull her away from the light of her camp and into the darkness. Her leg was throbbing in pain and she thought that it would fall off._

 _"_ Somebody!" _she squealed. "_ Anybody _! Help me please!"_

 _Suddenly, she felt as though she were flying as the sadistic creature threw her up in the air and opened its jaws wide._

 _"No! Please!"_

 _The shining teeth became closer and the she-cat could see how the tips of the fox's teeth were tinged red. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her inevitable fate but yowled out for help one last time in hopes that someone would come to her aid._

 _"Please help me!"_

"Honeypaw!"

 _She pricked her ears up. Someone had called her name!_

 _"Help me!" she begged. "Please help me!"_

"Honeypaw, wake up!"

The golden she-cat's eyes burst open. She was panting and a sweat had broken on her forehead.

"Wha-what h-happened?" she asked, in between pants. "Th-there was a fox. I-I saw it."

A grey tabby tom glanced at her with a concerned frown on his face. "Another nightmare, huh?" he replied.

Honeypaw narrowed her eyes. "It seemed so real, Smokewing!" she argued. "It was just like what happened two sunrises ago..." She glanced at her back leg. She had cleaned up what fur was left on her leg so it was no longer matted with dry blood.

"Your brother misses you," Smokewing purred. "He came in earlier and told me that the apprentice den isn't the same without you."

Honeypaw glanced longingly at the ferns leading outside to the camp, before glancing back down at her leg. "Well, Rowanpaw will just have to survive without me," she declared with a nod. "He still has Bluepaw, Frostpaw and Stormpaw. Littlekit and Brownkit are nearly old enough to be apprenticed as well, so he'll be fine without me. I need time to heal— how am I going to be a good warrior if I still haven't healed completely?"

She laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Smokewing shook his head and went back to work. He didn't need to worry... He knew she'd realise how much she missed being an apprentice and she'd beg to be let out of the medicine cat den within a matter of days.

 **.**

"Smokewing, I'm hungry!"

The grey tabby's ear pinned back and he thrashed his tail around in anger. "Go out to the fresh-kill pile and pick something out then," he growled.

"But I still haven't healed completely!" she whined. "Every time I stand on my leg, I fall back down. It still hurts!"

"When was the last time you _actually_ got up?" Smokewing snapped back. "Two moons ago?"

"A _quarter_ moon ago, actually!" she retorted.

"You've been here for almost three moons!" Smokewing cried, exasperated. "Surely, you want to go back to your apprentice duties? Don't you? Your brother is already a warrior and you're still sitting in here doing _absolutely nothing_! Don't you want to be outside learning and having fun?"

"But I still need—"

"Yes, I know. I know!" he growled. "You _still need time to heal_."

Honeypaw let out a huff and Smokewing glared at her. "Does it even hurt anymore?" he asked.

"Of course it does!" she snapped. "That's why I'm in here, mouse-breath." She looked down at her paws. "It just doesn't hurt as much— but I want to be fully healed before I do anything or go anywhere."

Smokewing groaned. "Leaf-bare is nearly here— I will need space for all of my _sick_ Clanmates and you are wasting both space and herbs." He huffed in annoyance. "I want you out."

Honeypaw's brown eyes widened. "What?" she gasped.

"You heard me."

"Bu-but I can't go yet!" she cried. "I'm still injured!"

"Smokewing! Honeypaw!" a small voice called out from outside the den. "I brought you some food!"

Honeypaw perked up and Smokewing let out a sigh, but still invited the apprentice into the den to give them the prey.

A small brown tabby tom padded into the den holding a raven almost the size of him. He put it down in front of the grey tabby medicine cat with a goofy but proud smile.

"Why, thank you, Littlepaw." Smokewing gave the apprentice a polite nod. "But my patient here could have gotten us some food by herself," he added with an annoyed tone.

"But it was the first bird I've ever caught and I wanted you to have it," Littlepaw explained shyly.  
You've done so much to help the Clan and I wanted you to have my bird as a thank you."

"Did you hear that, Honeypaw?" Smokewing teased lightly. " _He_ understands. I knew one day an apprentice would appreciate what I do to help."

"How did you even catch the bird?" Honeypaw asked. "I still haven't caught one. They're so fast once they're frightened."

"Well... I just asked myself if what I was doing today was getting me closer to what I wanted to do tomorrow," he replied, in awe that an older cat was asking for his advice.

He noticed the confused look on Honeypaw's face so he continued. "I'm a small cat," he admitted. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep up with my brother, even though I tried. So every day, instead of doing something useless like resting in my nest during the day, I trained or joined patrols. I knew that if I kept trying, I'd eventually reach my goal— to show the other apprentices that although I am small, I am also strong."

Smokewing glanced at Honeypaw with a smug look plastered to his face. Her eyes were wide and she nodded along to Littlepaw's every word.

"Thank you for the raven, Littlepaw," Smokewing purred.

Littlepaw dipped his head and padded out of the medicine cat den, a smile running from one side of his face to the other. Smokewing dropped to his belly and started to chew at the raven in silence. An offended huff interrupted his thoughts and he glanced up at Honeypaw.

"Are you planning on sharing that?" she huffed.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Honeypaw!" he gasped in mock surprise. He pushed the raven a mousetail length away of him. "Here, have some."

Honeypaw tried to reach the raven, but it was too far for her to reach it. She growled. "I can't get to it, Smokewing!" she complained. "Push it a little closer. Or at least come over here so we can eat it together."

Smokewing gave her a smug glance. "Ask yourself if what you're doing today is getting you closer to where you want to be tomorrow." He noticed her give a small snort and a roll of the eyes. He nosed the raven a little bit closer to the golden she-cat. "Here— come on, Honeypaw. _You_ can come over _here_. We'll eat it _here_."

Honeypaw sighed. There was no way he was going to compromise— Smokewing was stubborn as a badger— and she was hungry. She pushed herself into a sitting position on her back legs and was shocked to find that there was no pain when she sat on her back leg.

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She pictured herself running in the sun with her mentor, Jaypool and Rowanflame by her side.

She thought about what she wanted to be able to do tomorrow. Instantly, she pictured the camp. Brownpaw and Littlepaw would be hauling in fresh-kill. The elders would be telling the kits stories of their youth. Crowstar and Heathercloud would be sending cats on patrol— and she would be one of them!

She exhaled and opened her eyes.

Lifting herself up, she waited for a second to get her balance. She lifted a shaky front paw and placed it in front of her and repeated with her other three paws.

"I'm walking!" she exclaimed proudly.

Smokewing rolled his eyes. "You sound like you've broken a bone and have been completely unable to move."

"Just shut up and be proud for me," she snapped lightly, with an amused spark in her eyes.

"Wow!" Smokewing gasped sarcastically. "I can't believe you're walking! How is this possible? The medicine cat who healed you must be an absolute genius! He must be the smartest cat in the Clans to be able to heal an open wound that wasn't infected or broken! Well done, Honeypaw! You're walking!"

Honeypaw let out an unamused snort and padded— albeit slowly— over to Smokewing and dropped down to her belly. She took a bite of the raven, savouring the victory and triumph of being able to walk over to it. "Best raven I've ever tasted," she purred.

Smokewing gave her a smug smile. "Eh. It's a little chewy."

Honeypaw shot a mock glare at the tom. "Smokewing," she meowed.

"Mm-hm?"

"As much as I _love_ your company and support—"

"Any time."

The she-cat slapped Smokewing in the face with the tip of her tail. "—As much as I love your company and support, I've decided that I want to go back. I want to feel the wind in my fur and I want to hear the birds sing in the trees, I want to hunt for my Clan. I want to be an apprentice again. I _know_ what I want to do tomorrow and so _today_ , I'm going to tell Crowstar that I'm going to go back to my apprentice duties."

"I thought you'd _never_ leave!" Smokewing purred in relief with a chuckle.

Honeypaw took another bite of the raven and practiced what she was going to say to her leader. Soon, she'd be back and she would show the others that she was still strong and would make an excellent warrior.

 _Today, the medicine cat den. Tomorrow, the_ apprentice _den!_


	19. Imagination or Reality - TorrentClan

**_Challenge:_** Imagination or Reality

 ** _Word Count (min. 550):_** 875

 ** _Rating:_** K, suitable for all ages

* * *

 **Seeing is Believing**

* * *

Fawnstep entered the warriors den with a large rabbit in her jaws and sat in her nest in the middle of the den. She glanced around quickly before placing her prey on the ground.

"Here you go, Lilystorm," the pale brown she-cat purred. "You haven't eaten at all today and I thought you might be hungry."

From the shadows walked a cream coloured she-cat. Her green eyes shone with gratitude and she stepped forwards to lay in the nest in front of her companion so she could share the rabbit. "Thanks!"

"So how has your day been?" Fawnstep meowed as she tore a piece of the rabbit off and passed it over to Lilystorm.

"Alright," the cream warrior shrugged. "It gets a little boring when you're not around. I miss you."

Fawnstep opened her mouth to answer when a hiss from behind, interrupted her.

" _Fawnstep! Why are you putting pieces of rabbit in my nest again_?!"

With a wince, the brown she-cat turned around to face a livid black tom. She sighed. _Blackfrost has caught me again._

"I'm just giving some to Lilystorm!" Fawnstep argued. "She'll get out of your nest as soon as she's finished eating. She hasn't eaten _all day_ , you know!"

"How many times must I tell you?" Blackfrost sighed angrily. "There's no one there! You're just jealous that I got an apprentice before you did, aren't you?"

"...No!" Fawnstep answered, annoyed, as she stiffened and her pelt stood on end. "Well... yes..." she admitted to the younger tom. "But I'm just sharing my catch with Lilystorm! Can't you see how thin she is?"

"I can't _see_ anything!" Blackfrost retorted.

Fawnstep let out a low growl and turned away from Blackfrost, putting her attention over to Lilystorm once again.

"Don't listen to him," she meowed. "He's just jealous that _I_ have friends."

Lilystorm purred. "It's okay. As long as you're here, I'm alright."

"That's so sweet," Fawnstep purred in response. "Thank you."

From behind her, the brown she-cat heard Blackfrost groan. "You're crazy," he muttered.

Fawnstep pinned her ears back and glared back at Blackfrost. "I am not! She's real!"

She noticed her father walk past the entrance of the den and she jumped up and bounded over to the brown and white warrior. "Branchfang!" she whined "Tell Blackfrost that Lilystorm is real! He doesn't believe me!"

Branchfang looked at Fawnstep, worry glimmering in his brown eyes. "Well... Um..."

"You don't believe me either!" Fawnstep cried before Branchfang had time to answer. "You think I'm crazy too, don't you?" Branchfang lowered his head in shame and Fawnstep whipped her tail angrily. "How can you not remember your other daughter? My sister!"

"My other daughter is still in RainClan," Branchfang replied cooly. "She's still with your mother. You've just made Lilystorm up because you were lonely as a kit. She's not real. At least, not the one you're talking about."

"You're wrong!" Fawnstep growled. "You're all wrong! Lilystorm is real! How else could I remember her? I remember playing with Lilykit before you brought me to LightClan. When you brought me here, she stayed behind, but a quarter-moon later, she told me that she missed me so much and decided to stay in LightClan with me. She's been with me ever since."

"You and your sister weren't named until I brought you here," Branchfang meowed, exasperated. "Your sister could have been called anything. Puddlekit, Rosekit, even Birdkit."

"Mother always said that she reminded her of a lily, so that's why her name is _Lily_ storm," Fawnstep growled. "I remember it. I'm not crazy and I can prove it!"

"Whatever you're going to prove, do it later." A voice came from behind the father and daughter and a silver and black tabby she-cat walked up to them. "Fawnstep, you are to go with Beestripe, Paleclaw, Tigerfrost and Fishpaw to check and re-scent the borders."

"Alright Silverstorm," Fawnstep meowed. She glared at her father. "I'll prove that Lilystorm is real. You can count on that."

 **.**

"Are we done yet?"

Fawnstep rolled her eyes at the tan apprentice. "Yes, Fishpaw. That was the last scent marker."

The apprentice let out a sigh of relief and lifted his paws to lick his sore pads. Tigerfrost flicked his tail and beckoned for the small patrol to follow him back to the camp. A rustle from over the RainClan border caused Fawnstep to stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder.

A squirrel burst into the open, pursued by a cream-coloured she-cat.

 _Lilystorm!_

"Hey! Lilystorm!" Fawnstep called. "What are you doing over the border?"

The she-cat stopped, her green eyes flashing with confusion and annoyance. "I almost had that squirrel, you mouse-brain!" she hissed.

Fawnstep was taken aback and her lip trembled as she tried to find something to respond with. _She's never spoken to me like that before..._

"L-Lilystorm?"

"Why are you calling me that?" the she-cat huffed. "My name is Lily _fall_. Who _are you?_

Fawnstep's eyes widened as she realised that her Clan was right. She _had_ made Lilystorm up. She was crazy. _Now I'm never going to hear anything but "I told you so" from Blackfrost..._

"Well?"

"I'm Fawnstep..." she breathed in shock, unable to talk any louder than a rasping whisper. "I'm your sister..."


	20. Liar - TorrentClan

**_Challenge:_** Liar

 ** _Word Count (min. 500):_** 1251

 ** _Rating:_** K+, mentioned death and violence

* * *

 **A Web of Lies**

* * *

"Nettlestrike is dead!"

The cats in the Clan lifted their heads towards the owner of the shrill yowl. A ginger and white patched she-cat burst into the Clan, followed by two warriors. The she-cat was in hysterics but the two warriors carrying the still, brown mottled tom were oddly straight-faced.

 _Curious_ , I thought to myself. _Flamewish and Lightningmask are usually in hysterics with their sister by now... But why_ _ **is**_ _Blossomfire upset? I thought she hated Nettlestrike..._

As Blossomfire ran through the camp, telling everyone that Nettlestrike was dead (just in case they didn't hear her the first time), I noticed the brother and sister put Nettlestrike's body down on the floor in front of Nightstar. The black tom was noticeably upset and I could see that he was trying his hardest not to break down. Tears welled up in his yellow eyes and blinked them away as he called for the Clan to assemble.

I padded past the slowly-assembling cats and up to Nightstar. After a bit of persuasion, he let me take a good look at the fallen warrior. His face was twisted into a snarl (ironic that such a grumpy cat would spend his last moments angry) and he had deep scratches all over his body, tinging the fur around them a nasty crimson. I looked closer and saw a few short strands of dark ginger fur stuck in his claws.

"Fox."

I jumped in surprise and looked behind myself, noticing Blossomfire standing there, solemnly. _Great StarClan, I didn't even hear her coming!_

"Fox?"

"Yeah," she sniffed. "It caught us by surprise by the river. Nettlestrike defended himself well, but it overpowered him quickly and killed him."

"Where did the fox go?" I asked.

"When it pinned him— just before he died— he kicked it into the river and it drowned," Blossomfire answered instantly and almost... instinctively... as if she'd practiced it before she came here.

I narrowed my eyes in a suspicious glare, but shook my head with a chuckle for my boldness. _I'm probably just overthinking this. I can't go around accusing her of murder just because she answered my question quickly._

"C-cats o-of PuddleClan..." I heard Nightstar stammer before he cleared his throat and recomposed himself. "Nettlestrike was a brave and loyal cat who was a friend of many and an enemy of none."

I heard a few scoffs but I stifled my own. _Nettlestrike? No enemies? Hah!_

"He was a courageous cat and without him, Cloverpaw would not be here. He saved him from that ravenous dog when he was just a kit," Nightstar continued. "If he had not followed Cloverkit, Firekit and Shellkit, who knows what could've happened to this Clan."

I opened my mouth in protest but was beaten by Flamewish.

"Lies!" the dark reddish she-cat spat. "He didn't _save_ Cloverpaw! He was the one who led them all out of camp! I saw him! It wasn't _Nettlestrike_ who saved Cloverpaw! It was _me!"_

Nightstar narrowed his eyes. "I thank you for your input," he meowed coolly, "But I don't believe that it's right for you to be speaking about a fallen friend in such a tone."

"Friend? Hah!" Blossomfire sneered. "The only friend he had was _you_. Nettlestrike will rot in the Dark Forest for all he's done. He killed two of my kits and Cloverpaw will never become a warrior because of him, he's started countless battles against TreeClan for no reason, he's taken on a mate from DustClan as well as two from this Clan— that's right Leafblossom, he was lying when he said he loved you— he's broken the Code too many times to count, he's—!"

"That is _enough_!"

Blossomfire's smug gaze faltered as the normally calm leader raised his voice. I even think I did a double-take, surprised that the tom's voice could even reach that level of volume.

"Nettlestrike was an honourable warrior who will forever be remembered for his many good deeds!" Nightstar growled. "And I'm sure his memory will live on in many of your hearts. Clan dismissed."

He sent me a glance and, knowingly, I called for my apprentice, Cloverpaw. The young ginger and white tabby tom limped up to me quickly and stared icily at Nettlestrike's still body with his one remaining eye.

"Grab my herbs and anyone who would like to sit vigil with Nettlestrike tonight," I ordered him gently.

"Yes Reedfeather."

He dipped his head and turned away from me. I heard him let out a purr of greeting and I turned around to see his mother nuzzling up to him, whispering softly in his ear. I turned back around to start preparing Nettlestrike for his vigil and later, burial. I grabbed the fur from his claws and gave it a sniff. Suddenly, I felt a cold wind down the fur on my neck as a cat breathed heavily behind me and the same scent filled my nose. _I was right..._

"Fox, you say?" I asked.

"Mm-hm," came the response.

I turned on my back legs to face Blossomfire. "I know what you did," I meowed simply.

The ginger and white she-cat's eyes widened. "Was I _that_ obvious?"

"Why, Blossomfire?"

She let out a breath and as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders, she explained her entire plan to me.

She had convinced the deputy Oakfoot to let her lead a patrol around the river and chose her two siblings and Nettlestrike to come along— both Lightningmask and Flamewish aware of the plan. After she had chosen the right time, she and her siblings attacked the unsuspecting tom and she dealt the final blow. Knowing that no one would suspect anything if she told them that a fox had attacked him, she didn't bother worrying about cleaning her ginger fur from his claws. But that had been her downfall...

"But I still don't understand _why_ ," I meowed.

"Don't you get it?" she groaned. "He was a murderer! He killed Firekit and Shellkit! He told everyone that he had caught my kits sneaking out and had saved them from the dog, but he lied! He led them to the dog and Nightstar was too blinded by his friendship that he didn't listen to me when I told him. I needed to put matters into my own paws and I needed revenge on him. You wouldn't understand; you don't know what it's like to be responsible for innocent lives who get taken away from you."

 _Does she know she's talking to the_ _ **medicine cat**_? I sighed and thought back to Nightstar's announcement just before. It was obvious that he had lied about Nettlestrike. I'd known him for long enough to tell when he wasn't being completely honest. I knew that he was aware of all the things Nettlestrike had done, but his judgement was clouded by the idea that his best friend could change.

"Are you going to tell the Clan?" I asked after a long pause.

She licked her chest arrogantly. "If Nightstar is allowed to lie, then I am too." She hesitated. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

I thought for a second. If I agreed to stayed silent, I'd become a part of this web of lies, but at the same time, I was very fond of the headstrong young she-cat and I feared what would become of her if the Clan ever found out. Besides, Nettlestrike probably deserved it.

I smiled at her. "If Nightstar is allowed to lie, then I am too."


	21. Trouble - TorrentClan

**_Challenge:_** Trouble

 ** _Word Count (min. 500):_** 777

 ** _Rating:_** K, suitable for all ages

* * *

 **Unlucky**

* * *

"Okay, I'm ready—no, no, I can't do it! But I must! Ohhh... but what if she says no? But, what if she says yes?"

The long-furred white and black tom paced around the forest floor, kicking up leaves and dirt each time he turned briskly to pace in the opposite direction. On his third turn, he placed his paw on a small twig and fell the ground as his paws followed the sliding twig and slipped from under him.

He groaned in pain and anguish. "She'll _never_ say yes to me!" he wailed.

The tom brushed himself off and started to trudge back to the BrambleClan camp.

Sootfall was the unluckiest cat in the entire forest. Whenever he tried to help, he always ended up making everything worse. No cat would let him help them with any job. His long, fluffy coat made it hard for him to stalk silently in the BrambleClan territory, named for its undergrowth and the brambles that were _everywhere_. He always got stuck in the thorns and if he made even the slightest noise, he'd scare all of the prey off.

But that wasn't the only bad thing about his pelt. Being half black and half white, Sootfall could hunt in neither leaf-bare nor during the night. He always tripped over his large paws and if he wasn't in the medicine cat's den to get the brambles taken out of his fur, he would be in there for one poultice or another to heal his new injury.

He brought trouble to the camp because trouble was the only thing that liked him... or maybe not—at least, he hoped.

Her name was Willowmist and she was the most beautiful thing to walk on four paws. Her grey tabby fur always seemed to sparkle in the sunlight even during the nights of leaf-bare and even the sun would be envious of her vibrant yellow eyes. Sootfall had always seen her around as a kit, but he officially met her once he became an apprentice, but with his luck, she became a warrior 3 sunrises after.

He was sure that she didn't even know that she existed, but now that he was a warrior, it was time to express his feelings and hopefully, she felt the same.

"W-Willowmist," he mumbled under his breath as he padded back to camp. "I-I've got s-something to confess..."

The tom continued to fine-tune his speech when suddenly, he bumped into something and fell onto his stomach. "Oh!" he gasped. "I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Please don't— _Willowmist_?!"

 _Oh no! I'm such a mouse-brain! She's never going to say yes to me!_

Sootfall choked down a whimper and turned on his heels, quickly running in the opposite direction.

"Sootfall, wait!"

The black and white tom ignored Willowmist's calls and continued to run from her, scared off what she would say. The brambles started to get stuck in his fur, slowing him down and as soon as they started to prick him, he stopped to pick them out. Willowmist padded up to him with a smile on her muzzle.

"You look like a bramble bush yourself," she remarked playfully.

Sootfall let out an embarrassed squeak and started to pull the thorns out faster.

"Here, let me help you," she purred as she sat down next to him and pulled the thorns out gently. The tip of her tail slightly brushed against Sootfall's back and he purred softly and calmed down.

"Th-thank you," he muttered.

"It's no problem at all," Willowmist replied. She hesitated for a heartbeat then glanced at him. "I heard you talking to yourself in the forest," she meowed casually. "Did you have something to tell me?"

Sootfall held his breath. _She heard me? Ohhhhhhh no..._

"Um... well... I-I was just wondering—you don't have to say yes if you don't want to, but um, I-I..." he cursed himself for stuttering so much. "I-I have something to c-confess... I've always wanted to tell you this, but just recently, I knew how much you meant to me. You are the most perfect cat to ever walk on the earth and I-I was kind of wondering if... if..."

"Yes!" she purred. "Yes, I'll be your mate!"

"I was wondering if maybe you would— _wait_ —really?"

Willowmist jumped up and nuzzled him. "I've always thought you were so cute with your patched fur and optimistic outlook on life. Ever since I became a warrior, I regretted not getting to know you better. I love you, Sootfall."

Sootfall couldn't believe his luck. _She_ loved _him too_?

Maybe his luck had changed?

"I love you too."


	22. Mine or Yours? - TorrentClan

**_Challenge:_** Mine or Yours?

 ** _Word Count (min. 500):_** 973

 ** _Rating:_** K, suitable for all ages

* * *

 **He's Mine!**

* * *

"Come along now, Ravenkit."

The small black kit staggered after the larger dark grey she-cat. "Coming, mama!"

Cinderstorm glanced back at her Clan territory and the hollowed log she spent the last couple days in. It wouldn't be easy to explain to the Clan where she had been, but it would be even harder to show her son to his father. Especially since his father was from another Clan.

The news of her pregnancy was a bit of a shock to Cinderstorm when her sister, the medicine cat, Darkblossom, had told her. Being a cat of an already large figure, it was easy to hide her barely-bulging stomach and luckily for her, she had StarClan on her side and gave birth while everyone else was at the Gathering. She ran into the forest and decided to look after her son in the hollowed log until he was ready to meet his father and then join the Clan officially.

"What's papa like?" the small kit asked, breaking Cinderstorm out of her train of thought.

"He's a very strong and brave cat," she answered. "Just like you will be one day too."

Ravenkit smiled proudly and continued to follow his mother, swatting at everything that moved with a squeak of delight.

Once they had reached the border, Cinderstorm told Ravenkit to hide behind her, which he did. She glanced at the sky. He was late.

A sandy brown tabby padded quickly up to the border. "I know, I'm late," he panted. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Sandclaw," she meowed. "I want you to meet someone."

She stood up and moved out of the way, revealing Ravenkit chewing on a blade of grass.

"He's perfect," the tom purred. "But where are your other kits?"

Cinderstorm glanced down at her paws and mumbled, "Ravenkit's sister didn't survive through the birth..."

Sandclaw bowed his head in a short silence, then looked back up to his mate and kit. "So who is going to take Ravenkit?"

Cinderstorm scoffed. " _I_ am obviously. We agreed that I would take the first-born if I had more than one."

"But technically, he is the _only_ -born," Sandclaw argued. "I should take him. He's my son. The queens will look after him and he'll become a great warrior."

"No, Sandclaw," Cinderstorm growled. "Ravenkit is _my_ son. I was the one who gave birth to him, fed him, lived in a log to protect him and named him. _I_ will take him to _my_ Clan."

"How will you explain Ravenkit then," Sandclaw asked smugly.

"Well, I'm obviously not going to tell them that he's mine and my mate is from WindClan," she answered. "I'm not mouse-brained. I'll tell Yellowstar that I found him and that I'll take him in as my own."

"If you're sure..."

"Of course I am!" she snapped. "I just wanted you to meet him. Now, I'll be taking _my son_ to _my Clan_."

Sandclaw glanced sadly at Cinderstorm and Ravenkit before turning around.

"See you on the battlefield, my son," he mumbled and sprinted off further into his territory.

"Come on," Cinderstorm meowed as she tapped Ravenkit's back with the tip of her tail. "It's time to meet everyone else."

 **.**

"Where have _you_ been?"

Cinderstorm winced as she heard her leader's harsh tone. "I-I—!"

"Ah, Cinderstorm!" she heard her sister cry. " _There_ you are! I was wondering when you were going to get back. Have you got them?"

Cinderstorm blinked. "Got...?"

"The herbs," Darkblossom prompted. "The really rare _herbs_ that I asked you to go get because it was going to take a few days to get there and I couldn't leave. Did you find any?"

" _Ohhh,"_ Cinderstorm meowed in realisation. "No, I couldn't find anything there... But I did _find_ this."

She nudged Ravenkit forwards, showing Darkblossom and Yellowstar her son. "I found him and I've grown rather attached to him. I've decided to keep him and raise him as my son."

"Nonsense."

Cinderstorm paused. "Yellowstar...?"

The ginger tom huffed. "This kit is barely a week old. He needs milk. Do you have any milk?"

"Well, actually—!"

"We'll give him to Fawnleaf to nurse and he'll grow into a fine young warrior," Yellowstar decided. "His name shall be Blackkit."

"Wait, but—!"

"But I already have a name!" the tom-kit squeaked.

Yellowstar narrowed his eyes. "You now have a new one. We don't keep our rogue names once we join the Clan, young one. You will be called Blackkit and that is final."

Cinderstorm opened her mouth to argue, but, without giving Cinderstorm a chance, Yellowstar picked the small kit up and marched him over to the nursery. He cleared his throat, and a young brown tabby queen pricked her ears and turned to face Yellowstar and the distraught Cinderstorm. Three small kits played by her side.

"Fawnleaf," he meowed, putting on the ground. "Cinderstorm found this rogue kit and I was hoping that you would nurse him since you are the only queen."

"Of course!" she purred. "What's his name?"

"Rav—!"

"Blackkit," Yellowstar answered briskly.

"His name is Blackkit."

 **.**

"I'm so proud of you Blackstorm!"

The muscular black tom ran up to the brown tabby she-cat and nuzzled her.

"Thanks, mum," he purred.

Cinderstorm watched the two cats from a distance, her eyes beginning to sting.

The black tom was soon joined by three other cats— his "siblings". Roseheart, Brackenflight and Adderfoot nuzzled him, joyous to finally receive their warrior names. Blackstorm caught her eyes and she stared into his dark brown pupils, unflinchingly. She wondered if he remembered her, if he remembered Sandclaw or his early days of being called Ravenkit.

She wondered if he missed her or even remembered her.

 _I should've given you to Sandclaw when I had the chance_ , she thought bitterly. _At least then, you would still be mine..._


End file.
